


Mladí a neklidní / Klišé bingo

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Série povídek ze života mladých fëanorejců, která vznikla pro literární challenge SOS Klišé bingo. Každá povídka obsahuje jedno klišé běžně se vyskytující ve fanfiction. A je to hrozná hovadina.





	1. Záhada křišťálového střevíčku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Genderswap (výměna pohlaví)
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Co dělat, když milujete svého bratrance a oni vám ho chtějí oženit? Inspirujte se u Popelky!

Probudil mě křik. Trhl jsem sebou, snad ještě v ozvěně neklidného snu, a chvilku mi trvalo srovnat si v hlavě, že se nalézám v bezpečí ložnice. Zavřel jsem oči a dopřál si hluboký doušek vzduchu. Klenutou chodbou dozníval zvuk tříštící se kameniny. Květináč. Hlína dolétla až k mému prahu.  
„Odejdi a opovaž se mě ještě někdy dotknout!“ Matčin hlas zněl zoufale, snad až plačtivě, ale přesto jsem v něm rozpoznal nepatrný záblesk radosti. Byla zase v jiném stavu. Již pošesté.  
Otcovy kroky kvapně a rytmicky zaduněly halou. Našlapoval proti svému zvyku celkem obezřetně, ale přesto jsem směr jeho chůze dokázal vcelku přesně odhadnout: mířil do své dílny.  
Vstal jsem a vyhlédl ven. Stříbrné světlo sláblo, nastával čas Laurelinu. Zlatorudá záře získávala na síle a odrážela se v diamantových okenních tabulkách; přeskakovala mezi nimi, jako jiskry odlétají od kovadliny.  
Přistoupil jsem k oknu, abych jej otevřel a vpustil do pokoje čerstvý vzduch. Slabý ranní vánek přinášel z východu slanou vůni moře a chechtavý křik racků. Město se probouzelo.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání. Služebná přinesla vodu, ručník a snídani. Škvírou mezi dveřmi jsem zahlédl jiné děvče, jak zametá hlínu rozmetanou po chodbě. Těhotenství matku změnilo. Byla povahy mírné a vlídné, často jsem se k ní utíkal před otcovou prchlivostí, ale nyní se zdálo, že je vše právě naopak.  
„Měl byste se obléct a učesat, mladý pane,“ napomenula mě služka ze zvyku, který v ní sídlil ještě z dob, kdy jsem byl chlapec. Usmál jsem se v odpověď.  
„Na česání dlab, hoď na sebe něco a rychle něco zhltni, ať už jsme ve stájích!“ Tyelkormo vpadl do komnaty jako vichřice. „Psi už větří a Oromë čeká!“  
„Proč s tebou nejede Atarinkë?“ zeptal jsem se znuděně a pídil se po hřebenu, protože lov bylo to poslední, po čem moje srdce prahlo. „Nebo Maitimo?“  
Turko se usadil na stoličku a drze si uzmul kus mého pečiva. Zdálo se, že nedokáže vydržet v klidu. I vsedě se stále ošíval ve snaze nacpat si nohu pod vlastní zadek.  
„Nelyo má zkoušku u švadleny. Kvůli tomu plesu,“ začal vysvětlovat, zvědavě okukuje mou snídani. „Proč tu nemáš marmeládu, Kano? Jak můžeš takhle snídat? Rinkë dělá něco s otcem. Fuj, ty si nedáváš do čaje med? A Caro má zaracha…“  
„Cože má?“ otázal jsem se, značně pobaven bratrovou ranní etudou.  
„Domácí vězení,“ protáhl Turkafinwë významně a ukradl mi další housku.  
„Mladý pán Morifinwë byl drzý na matku,“ doplnila služebná a podala mi kartáč na vlasy, který jsem marně hledal.  
Převzal jsem hřeben, postavil se ještě blíže k oknu a začal si pomalu rozčesávat zacuchané pramínky.  
„Takže ty se mnou nejedeš?“ Turko byl bystrý a mé chování si správně vyložil. „Hele, vezmu si ještě kus paštiky pro Huana, jo?“  
Bratr se vyřítil na chodbu. Jeho štěně, které teď vážilo asi tolik co dospělá dívka, vyběhlo za ním, nemotorně si zakopávajíc o vlastní packy. Čekalo zřejmě za dveřmi. Odevzdaně jsem pohlédl na stůl. Na tácu zbylo jen několik málo drobků.  
„Donesu vám novou snídani, mladý pane,“ zasmála se vlídně služebná.  
„Nechte to být,“ hlesl jsem ztrápeně a natáhl na sebe kalhoty.

***  
Bratránek Findekáno mě zastihl v knihovně. Zvedl jsem oči od svitku a právem se tvářil poněkud zmateně, neboť nebylo zvykem, aby Nolofinwëho synové přicházeli do našeho domu. Otec s nevlastními bratry nevycházel v dobrém.  
Hleděl jsem mlčky na mladíka (byl podobně stár jako Rinkë) a v duchu přemítal, proč Findekáno přišel právě za mnou. Co se týkalo naší rodiny, trávíval svůj čas s Maitimem, s nímž se seznámil kdesi na lovu, ale ostatní mu byli vcelku cizí. Pozoroval jsem jej a hlavou mi pluly podivné myšlenky.  
Byl velmi hezký, možná až příliš. Zdálo se, že zdědil rysy své vanyarské matky. Vlasy však měl temné jako Finwë, náš společný praotec. Jeho štíhlá silueta se rýsovala proti oknu; ramena byla rovná, pevně upnutá v tmavomodrém kabátci. Pečlivě spletený cop sahal téměř k pasu. Prsty rukou sepnutých za zády se chvěly a prozrazovaly nervozitu, jinak byl jeho postoj přímý, dokonale vyvážený v duchu přísné sebedisciplíny. Byl tak odlišný, že se mi nechtělo uvěřit, že bychom měli být příbuzní. Synové mého otce byli živí jako samotný oheň, stejně vznětliví a přímí. Nolofinwion byl klidný, tichý; stál v šeré místnosti jako ledová socha.  
„Vyrušil jsem tě, Macalaurë?“ promluvil na mě a prolomil ticho, které už trvalo nevhodně dlouho.  
„Ach, promiň, bratranče. Psal jsem verše a má snivá hlava neví, kdy přestat s prací,“ odvětil jsem a snažil se, aby lež zněla nenuceně. „Posaď se a pověz mi: co tě za mnou přivádí?“  
Findekáno se usadil naproti mně. Zhluboka se nadechl, jako by chtěl něco říci, ale slova mu uvázla v hrdle. Povytáhl jsem obočí a odložil svitek, který jsem stále ještě nevědomky svíral. Nolofinwion se obezřetně rozhlédl kolem.  
„Je tu trochu dusno, nemyslíš? Půjdeme se raději projít do zahrady, co říkáš?“ nadnesl jsem, neboť mi došlo, že se mi bratránek chystá sdělit cosi důvěrného.  
Jakmile jsme minuli keře, Findekáno se rozhovořil. Poté, co jsem jej několikrát ujistil, že opravdu nikomu nic nevyzradím, řekl jen: „Jde o Maitima.“  
Zastavil jsem se a podezřívavě naklonil hlavu. „Co je s Maitimem?“  
„Bude ten ples,“ hlesl Findekáno, odvrátil se ode mě a začal velmi zaujatě cupovat listí na živém plotu.  
„Bude ples a dál?“ Náhle jsem shledával vymámit z něho jakoukoliv další informaci jako nadmíru složitý úkol.  
„Bude ples, kde si má Nelyafinwë vybrat nevěstu…“  
„Ano, já vím, co to má být za ples. Jsem jeho bratr.“  
Bratranec se na mě otočil, uchopil mě pěvně za paže a zahleděl se mi do očí. V jeho tváři se zračilo čiré zoufalství.  
„To se nesmí stát!“ vyhrkl.  
„Cože?“  
„Já ho miluju!“  
Udělal jsem krok zpět a zůstal na něj zírat. Několikrát jsem marně lapl po dechu. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se opět přinutil promluvit.  
„Já ho také miluji, Findekáno, je to můj bratr, ale to přece nijak nebrání tomu, aby se oženil.“  
V mladíkových očích se zaleskly slzy. Sklopil hlavu a chvíli si prohlížel špičky svých bot.  
„Rozuměj, Kanafinwë,“ zašeptal pak, „Snad je to ostudné a proti vůli Valar, ale já ho miluju _jinak_.“  
„Toho jsem se bál.“  
Vzdychl jsem a pohlédl na nebe. Findekánova bolest se stávala téměř hmatatelnou, docela se dotýkala mého srdce. Objal jsem jej kolem ramen a nechal jej chvíli plakat. Když se uklidnil, nabídl jsem mu kapesník, ale slušně jej odmítl a vzal si svůj vlastní. Jeho chladná důstojnost pronikala ze závoje žalu zpět do tohoto světa, jako by se byla vynořila z vodní hladiny.  
„Nevím, zda ti budu schopen pomoci,“ řekl jsem nakonec. „Nelyafinwë ví o tvých citech?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou a vzdychl: „Nenašel jsem odvahu.“  
„Snad je to kruté, ale raději ji nehledej,“ pronesl jsem, možná až příliš stroze, „Je to nejstarší syn a dědic. Jednoho dne bude vládnout Noldor a král musí mít královnu.“ Poodstoupil jsem a prohlédl si Findekána od hlavy k patě. „Což ty, bez urážky, doopravdy nejsi.“  
Mladík se kousl do rtu a já nabyl dojmu, že se mi tu snad znovu rozpláče.  
„Ačkoliv jsi trošku podobný své sestře,“ zavtipkoval jsem, abych jej rozptýlil.  
„Irissë je ještě děvčátko,“ oponoval mi. Zabralo to.  
Dospěli jsme až k besídce, u níž končily otcovy pozemky. Findekáno se loučil. Bylo to obřadné loučení dle dvorské etikety, jako by snad přísná pravidla mohla alespoň částečně zahojit zraněné srdce.  
„Pokud ti působí bolest vidět mého bratra, jak si hledá ženu, nechoď na ten ples,“ řekl jsem, když jsme si dávali sbohem. A v žertu jsem dodal: „Tedy pokud se přes noc neproměníš v děvče.“  
Bratranec se zarazil. Zamyšleně svraštil obočí a na čele se mu zjevila jediná tenká vráska. Pak vzhlédl, zahleděl se mi do očí a rozjařeně křikl: „Macalaurë! Macalaurë, ty jsi génius!“

***

Matka byla krásná. Snad nebyla nejsličnější z elfských žen, ale mně se krásná zdála. Zářila ve velké síni jako svíce, její vlasy se rudě leskly a rámovaly tvář v bohatých splývavých vlnách. Umně zhotovené šaty zakrývaly známky těhotenství, ale pozornému oku rýsující se bříško neuniklo. Zaujala místo vedle svého muže a vyzařoval z ní klid. I její nejstarší syn byl klidný, tedy alespoň zvenčí. Co se odehrávalo pod povrchem, jsem se neodvážil hádat. Stál po otcově pravici, ruce složeny za zády, ve tváři spokojený výraz. Jeho vysoká postava se tyčila nad hlavami všech; převyšoval i Fëanára. Přešlapoval jsem o schod níž, vedle mě Carnistir. Turko a Rinkë, dva nerozdělitelní, dleli po matčině boku.  
Fëanáro vítal hosty a jeho čelo zdobily klenoty. Panstvo se sjíždělo z blízkých i vzdálených koutů. Některé panny z Tirionu jsem znal, jiné jsem viděl poprvé v životě. Mnohé z nich byly půvabné a rád bych s nimi zavedl řeč, ale tento večer měl patřit Maitimovi.  
Začalo se tančit. Hovořil jsem s příbuznými, které otec pozval ze slušnosti a které jsem příliš často nevídal. Sestřenka Artanis Nerwen, dcera Arafinwëho, vyrostla do krásy, měla zlaté vlasy Vanyar a rozkošné dolíčky ve tvářích. Naopak Irissë byla tmavovlasá, sveřepá a na svůj věk dosti vysoká. Její bratr Turukáno postával v koutě, zasmušilý a okázale znuděný. Jak vážné a chladné byly Nolofinfëho děti oproti nám! Cítil jsem ten rozdíl jako křivdu. Křivdu, kterou statečně nesli a které jsem dosud dobře neporozuměl.  
Findekána jsem nikde neviděl. Nakonec přece jen dal na mou radu.  
„Nechceš nás potěšit písní, chlapče?“ ozval se hluboký hlas za mými zády. Otočil jsem se a spatřil Noldórana.  
„Bude mi ctí, Finwë,“ odpověděl jsem praotci a mírně se uklonil.  
Velekrál zatleskal a zjednal si ticho. Otec neprotestoval. Tušil, co přijde a jeho tvář ozdobil samolibý úsměv. Byl pyšný na všechny naše talenty. Matka, unavena zřejmě tolikými hosty a nedostatkem vzduchu, usedla do křesla s pohárem vody, ovšem čekala napjatě v mírném předklonu.  
Sloužící přinesli harfu. Chopil jsem se nástroje a nervozita ze mě okamžitě spadla. Od dětství jsem byl zvyklý vystupovat před obecenstvem. Počkal jsem na absolutní ticho a začal zpívat.

_Ulúlië,  
envinyanta i arda._

_Rossëo patië upústië,_  
ar nén lastanyë anurro,  
i vista quanta wénwa,  
quanta cuileva. 

_Aurë síla terë lumbor,_  
linqui lassi mirilyar,  
ar cénanyë laurëa cálenen  
lóteli apalo. 

_Ar sinta lúmen_  
nyérenya hautëa,  
órenya séressë. 

_Ulúlië._

Zatleskali. Finwë pronesl několik slov o tom, jak je na své potomky hrdý. Nolofinwë a Arafinwë pokorně sklonili hlavy. Hádal jsem, že o jejich dětech Velekrál takto nehovoří. Bylo mi z toho trochu smutno, ale veselá hudba brzy zahnala chmury.  
Maitimova měděná kštice zářila ve světle lamp, jak se obratně proplétal bludištěm tance. Nebylo snadné jej přehlédnout. Lemy na jeho kabátci zdobily zelené kameny, roucho v odstínech pálené hlíny vynikalo v davu jako květ zlaté lilie hozený do prachu. Pohyboval se s elegancí velké kočky, ale přesto jsem v jeho kroku rozeznal únavu. Úsměvy dívek se blyštěly, oslepovaly jej a zaháněly do kouta. Připomínal zvíře v pasti, které už pomalu prohrává boj.  
„Snad už ses nezadýchal? Dám ti zahrát něco rychlejšího,“ zasmál se Fëanáro, který syna sledoval z pohodlí svého stolce.  
„Dej si zahrát, co chceš, otče. Už netancuju,“ odvětil Maitimo drze.  
Nerdanel se shovívavě usmála, natáhla paži k nejstaršímu, a když Nelyafinwë přistoupil blíž a sklonil se, pohladila jej po hlavě.  
„Vrať se do kola!“ přikázal otec.  
„To budu raději kácet stromy,“ procedil bratr mezi zuby a vzpurně pohodil hlavou.  
Fëanáro se nadzvedl v křesle, prsty křečovitě zatínaje do opěrek. Učinil jsem podvědomý krok zpět. Tohle nevěštilo nic dobrého. Před jedním ohněm prchnete, ale když hoří dva, pohltí vás požár, ať už chcete, nebo ne.  
„Jak chceš. A začni hned,“ zasyčel otec.  
Hosté se začali ohlížet. Noldóran Finwë upřel pohled na syna a nespokojeně semknul rty. Fëanáro se zhluboka nadechnul. Kdo ví, kam až by situace došla, kdyby se vzápětí nestalo něco, co vývoj večera otočilo o sto osmdesát stupňů.  
Ozval se zvuk padajících pohárů. Potom vešla dívka. V sále to zašumělo, hudba ztichla. Neznámá prokráčela majestátně mezi hosty, vysoká a hrdá, stanula před otcovým stolcem a zadívala se letmo na Maitima. Uklonila se. Byla oděna v splývavé roucho zdobené démanty, ramena a kštici kryla stříbrná pláštěnka. Když shodila kápi, černé vlasy zazářily jako Vardino hvězdnaté nebe. Čelo a skráně zdobil diadém z nejčistšího křišťálu. Tvář zakrýval průhledný závoj, který se jevil jako utkaný z pavučin; tak byl vzdušný a lehoučký.  
Pohlédl jsem na staršího bratra, potom zpátky k dívce. Nelyafinwë na ni hleděl jako omámený a nebylo se čemu divit. Byla skutečně krásná. Plné rty a jemné rysy tváře jsem pod rouškou spíše jen tušil, přesto celá její bytost zářila neuchopitelnou nádherou. Promnul jsem si oči, neboť jsem náhle nabyl dojmu, že se mi všechno jen zdá. Ovšem nebyl to sen. Dívka byla docela skutečná. Maitimo se osmělil a vyzval ji k tanci. Nerdanel pohlédla na manžela a spokojeně se usmála.  
Rinkë ke mně přispěchal a zatahal mě za rukáv. Nezdvořile pohodil hlavou, a kdybych jej včas nezachytil za ruku, snad by i ukázal prstem.  
„Kdo je to, Kano?“ zašeptal mi do ucha.  
„Nevím,“ odpověděl jsem podle pravdy.  
„Kdo je to?“ přidal se Turko, kterého zvědavost přiměla opustit rozkošnou tanečnici.  
„Říkám, že nevím,“ zopakoval jsem.  
„Tak to nějak zjisti,“ řekl Tyelkormo a popostrčil mě směrem k tanečníkům.  
„Proč já?“ ohradil jsem se.  
„Protože jsi starší!“  
Proti tomuto argumentu nebylo námitek. Rozhlédl jsem se po sále a poprvé v životě litoval, že nemám sestru. Nečinilo mi problém vyzvat k tanci cizí děvče, ale nechtěl jsem zneužívat svého šarmu pro tak nízkou věc, jakou bylo špehování bratra. Nakonec se mi ale přece jen poštěstilo a já ukořistil sestřenici Artanis, u níž jsem i přes její andělský vzhled tušil uličnického ducha a smysl pro dobrodružství.  
„Chcete mě zpovídat nebo tančit?“ zaslechl jsem, když jsme se dostali blíž. Dívka mluvila sametovým altem, který zněl jako pohlazení.  
„Povězte mi, kdo jste,“ naléhal Nelyafinwë.  
„Neumíte to poznat sám?“ zasmála se zvonivým smíchem.  
„Tak mi alespoň naznačte, kdo jste.“  
„Proč to chcete vědět?“  
„Protože jsem si právě teď vybral nevěstu a nevím, kdo to je.“  
„Tiše, poslouchají nás.“  
Pak nás proud tanečníků odnesl na opačný konec sálu. Nerwen se rozhédla, zda se nedívá Arafinwë, a rychle upila z poháru bílého vína.  
„Moc jsme toho nezjistili,“ řekla skepticky a dopřála si další spěšný doušek. „Tedy až na to, že se tvůj pan bratr zcela zjevně zamiloval.“  
„Vypadá to, že tu máme malé tajemství,“ odtušil jsem, sebral jí pohár a výchovně jej postavil zpátky na stolek.  
„Jeden pohár mám dovolený!“ obořila se na mě.  
„Ale tohle je druhý, pokud dobře počítám.“  
Zamračila se a trucovitě založila ruce na prsou. Dlouhý zlatý cop se vyvlékl z účesu a ztěžka dopadl na zem. Potlačoval jsem smích.  
„Příště si jdi na výzvědy s někým jiným! Bratrů máš dost,“ pronesla uraženě. „Třeba ten váš Turkafinwë. Prý Tyelkormo Sličný! Dej mu sukni a vypadá docela jako holčička!“  
Obraz, který mi vzápětí proletěl hlavou, mě dočista připravil o všechna slova.

***  
Plán, na jehož konci mělo být soukromé setkání s neznámou dívkou, mě stál nepředstavitelné množství důvtipu. Zapojil jsem do něj všechny mladší bratry a obě sestřenice, jejichž úlohou bylo odlákat Neyafinwëho z parketu, nebo alespoň od jeho tanečnice. A úkol to byl skutečně nelehký. Caro, Turko a Rinkë zaměstnávali otce, matku a dědečka. Kdyby si někdo z nich všiml, že odcházím na terasu s Maitimovou nevěstou, bylo by všechno ztraceno.  
Šance na úspěch byla mizivá, a přesto jsem nyní nabízel rámě tajemné krásce a vedl ji do zahrad, na čerstvý vzduch.  
„Ani mně nepovíte, kdo jste, když to odpíráte mému bratru?“ optal jsem se zpříma, protože mě vskutku tlačil čas.  
„Nepoznáváš mě, Macalaurë?“ odpověděla otázkou a odepjala závoj.  
Mé tušení bylo správné. Znal jsem ten obličej, a přesto jsem nemohl uvěřit tomu, co zrovna vidím.  
„Findekáno,“ vydechl jsem, „Jak je to možné?“  
Promnul jsem si oči a štípnul se do hřbetu ruky, abych se ujistil, že to není jen sen. Byla to tvář mého bratrance, a přece docela určitě patřila ženě. Jaký to byl podivný klam, jehož jsem se stal svědkem?  
„Lórien požehnal mojí lásce a jako pán touhy a snu propůjčil mi tuto podobu. Smím ji však nosit jen dnešní noci. S ránem se iluze rozplyne, Irmo ztratí svou moc a já budu znovu mužem,“ odpověděla dívka a opět připnula závoj.  
Netušil jsem, co na to říct, i když mi v hlavě vířila přehršel otázek.  
„Alespoň jednu noc mě bude Maitimo milovat,“ pronesla smutně kráska a vykročila směrem k paláci. Ohlédla se na mě a dodala: „Musíme se vrátit, jistě už je po mně sháňka.“  
Přikývl jsem a následoval ji. Nebo jeho?

***  
Hodina pokročila. Matku přemohla únava, omluvila se hostům a odebrala se na lože. Fëanáro pil přes míru, což jsme poznali tak, že začal hovořit s Nolofinwëm a vyptávat se na matku. I já jsem si dopřál několik pohárů. Seděl jsem za stolem, hlava mi těžkla vypitým vínem, a přesto jsem se nemohl ubránit pohledu na bratra a jeho vyvolenou. Nelyo byl jen o málo vyšší než ona; tvořili nádherný pár, a pokud bych nevěděl, jak se věci mají, cítil bych pro bratra veliké štěstí.  
Netušil jsem, kdy zmizeli. Když jsem se pídil po další sklence, najednou jsem si uvědomil, že jsou pryč. Doptal jsem se a zjistil, že se odešli projít do zahrad.  
„Tak to je v pytli,“ zamumlal jsem si polohlasně.  
„Co je v pytli?“ Morifinwë ztěžka dosedl naproti mně, otřel si z čela pot a upřel na mě tázavý pohled.  
Pohodil jsem hlavou směrem ven a vyprázdnil poloplný pohár.  
„To není v pytli,“ zasmál se Carnistir, „To je v rukávě. Jako ruka že je v rukávě, jestli mi rozumíš.“ Tváře mu hořely vypitým vínem a v temně modrých očích mu pobaveně blýskalo.  
Zhluboka jsem si vzdychnul. Další hosté se loučili, bylo již k ránu. Fëanáro je blahosklonně vyprovázel a měl při tom poněkud vratký krok. Klenoty z účesu odložil již dávno, vlasy mu prostě splývaly na ramena.  
Pak se v záblesku úsvitu objevil Maitimo. Byl sám, tvář měl bledou, jen líce se barvily krví jako po těžké námaze. V ruce zmateně svíral třpytivý předmět.  
„Kdes nechal nevěstu?“ zahlaholil otec, který si Nelyafinwëho všiml ve stejnou chvíli jako já.  
„Prchla,“ ucedil Maitimo a uhnul očima stranou.  
„To víš!“ zachechtal se Morifinwë, „S vyhrnutou sukní se utíká líp než se staženýma kalho – au!“  
Nestačil dokončit. Otec mu bez okolků vrazil pohlavek. Poslední hosté byli naštěstí již natolik opilí, že si výstupu nevšímali.  
„Políbil jsem ji a ona utekla,“ shrnul Maitimo a vztekle švihnul rukou, v níž stále ještě držel cosi blýskavého. „Nedokázal jsem ji dostihnout. Našel jsem jenom botu.“  
Až teď jsem si všimnul, že přináší křišťálový střevíček.

***  
Příštího dne nastal poprask. Maitimo usnul sotva na pár hodin nebo možná nespal vůbec. Ještě před obědem zburcoval služebnictvo a zosnoval plán k nalezení uprchnuvší krasavice. Klíčem se měl stát inkriminovaný střevíc.  
„Které dívce padne, ta se stane mojí ženou!“ vykřikoval poblouzněně a vzrušeně pobíhal po chodbách.  
Snažil jsem se jej uklidnit už kvůli matce. Bolela ji hlava, byla slabá a potřebovala klid. Otec se opevnil v dílně. Turko, Caro a Rinkë vyjeli nadšeně na lov bosé nožky. Pro ně to byla zábava. Nikdo z nich netušil, jakého bláznovství se dopouštějí.  
Trošku se mi ulevilo, když se s večerem vrátili a oznámili Nelyafinwëmu, že žádné urozené dívce v Tirionu a blízkém okolí bota nepadne.  
„Všem byl prostě velká,“ vysvětloval Atarinkë a krčil u toho rameny.  
Maitimo zuřil, pak truchlil, pak opět zuřil a nakonec se všechno vrátilo do starých kolejí. Dívka nebyla k nalezení a on se začínal smiřovat s tím, že už ji nikdy nespatří.

***  
Tajemství, které jsem znal, tížilo mé srdce, ale byl jsem skálopevně rozhodnut nikdy jej nevyzradit. Uplynul nějaký čas a zdálo se, že se Nelyafinwë smiřuje s osudem. A přesto se změnil: byl zahořklý, mlčenlivý, stranil se otce i bratrů; útěchu nalézal pouze u matky.  
Překvapilo mě proto, že jednoho rána zburcoval podkoní a psovody a ohlásil, že pojede na lov. Již dlouhou dobu nikam nevyjel a podobné kratochvíle se mu staly cizími.  
Zastihl jsem jej ve stájích. Sedlal si koně, vesele si prozpěvoval a na rtech mu pohrával spokojený úsměv. Zdál se být upřímně pobaven mým udivením.  
„Jak se ti vede, Nelyo?“ zeptal jsem se a můj zájem byl skutečný. Dlouho jsem s bratrem nehovořil; nedal mi doposud příležitost.  
„Dobře,“ odvětil bezelstně.  
„Kam vyrážíš?“  
„Představ si, pozval mě na lov náš milý bratránek. Tak dlouho jsem ho neviděl! Málem jsem zapomněl, jak mě těší jeho společnost. Proč jen se neozval dřív?“ ševelil Maitimo a utahoval řemen sedla.  
„Bratránek Findekáno?“ ujistil jsem se.  
„Právě ten,“ odpověděl.  
Pozoroval jsem záři v Maitimových očích a jen těžko se bránil úsměvu. Jako by chmury nadobro zmizely a byl tu zas starý Nelyafinwë, veselý a chlapecky bezstarostný. Zamyslel jsem se krátce a bratr si všiml mého zaváhání.  
„Ještě něco mi toužíš říct, Kanafinwë?“ otázal se pak.  
„Snad,“ vyslovil jsem. „Mám pro tebe jednu radu.“  
„Jakoupak?“  
„Inu… Vezmi s sebou víno a ten křišťálový střevíc.“  
„Cože? Proč to?“  
Usmál jsem se a pokrčil rameny. Kde se nedostává důvtipu, je snad o to více citu. Irmo zcela jistě ví, proč požehnal Findekánově záludnému kousku, a kdo jsem já, abych soudil činy Valar?  
„Nikdy nevíš, kde můžeš potkat lásku, bratře,“ odpověděl jsem. „Nikdy nevíš…“


	2. Je to jen mezi nimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Ztráta paměti
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Maitimo je vážně raněn a jediný, kdo by mohl vědět, co se stalo, si nic nepamatuje. Nebo ano?

Začínal překrásný den. V noci trochu pršelo, ale teď už bylo jasno, vzduch byl prosycen vláhou a na listech se leskly velké, těžké kapky. Složil jsem plášť, položil ho na kamennou lavičku pod růžovým keřem a pohodlně se usadil. Opřel jsem se a zhluboka vdechl svěží parfém jitra. Mramor mě trochu zastudil. Otevřel jsem novou Rúmilovu knihu; ještě voněla inkoustem.  
Sotva jsem se stačil začíst, prořítil se okolo mě pes. Zvrátil jsem hlavu a tiše zaúpěl. Musím snad prchnout do lesů, abych měl malou trošku klidu? V tomto domě jej pravděpodobně nikdy nenajdu.  
„Přines! Přines!“ zazněl nedaleko Tyelkormův jasný hlas.  
Vzápětí mi kolem hlavy prosvištěl kus klacku; sotva jsem se stačil uhnout. Nahnul jsem se přes opěradlo a zvedl větev, která skončila v křoví za lavičkou. Hodil jsem ji psovi. Turkafinwë proběhl okolo mě a patrně si mě ani nevšiml. Curufinwë junior ho následoval jako stín.  
Z protějšího konce zahrad vyběhl Morifinwë s dřevěnou krabicí. Na rozdíl od těch dvou mě zbystřil a vydal se rovnou ke mně. Potichu jsem zaklel.  
„Kano!“ zavolal a zamával krabicí. „Zahraješ si vrhcáby?“  
Otřel jsem rosu z lavičky a obezřetně odložil knihu. Byl jsem ztracen. Caro se usadil vedle mě na vodu nedbaje. Lem pláště měl beztak zmáčený od rosy a i rukávy byly poněkud navlhlé.  
„Nelyafinwë nechce hrát?“ zkusil jsem navrhnout, protože jak známo, tonoucí se i stébla chytá.  
„Nelyafinwë odjel ještě před úsvitem,“ oznámil mi Carnistir a nekompromisně rozložil hru.  
„Kam?“ optal jsem se bezelstně.  
„S Findekánem někam, kam jinam,“ utrousil bratr, „Museli jsme otci namluvit, že vyrazil do Lórienu, jinak by ho asi zabil. Hraješ?“  
Hodil jsem kostkou a zamyšleně na ni hleděl, jako bych neuměl rozeznat číslo.  
„Máš šestku. Začneš nebo čekáš, až zahřmí?“ vyštěkl nedočkavě Carnistir.  
Sebral jsem kostky a ledabyle je pustil. Morifinwë byl nejhorší protihráč, kterého jste si dovedli představit. Nedokázal prohrát. Při šachu jednou mrštil králem takovým způsobem, že jsme figurku našli za dva dny ve třech kusech.  
„Dvě pětky? To je dvacet!“ zavrčel. „Zmetku!“  
Posunul jsem kameny a pokynul bratrovi, že je řada na něm. Hodil pět a tři.  
„Co má otec proti tomu, že se Maitimo přátelí s Nolofinwiony?“ zeptal jsem se, abych odvedl Carovu pozornost od hry.  
„Ne s Nolofinwiony. S tím jedním Nolofinwionem,“ opravil mě Morifinwë.  
„Tomu nerozumím,“ zalhal jsem a zahrál další tah.  
„Hele, nedělej se, že nevíš. Nelyo možná není tátův nejzbožňovanější potomek, ale pořád je to prvorozený syn. A začínají jít řeči, chápeš. Do háje, tys mě vyhodil!“  
Zaslechl jsem dupot.  
„Útok!“  
„Na ně!“  
Turko a Rinkë se vyřítili z křoví ozbrojeni záchvatem smíchu, hráběmi a koštětem. Huan rozjíveně štěkal a radostně pobíhal kolem. Instinktivně jsem si zakryl hlavu. Caro vysypal kameny ze hry a použil krabici jako štít.  
„Tady máš ty nejzbožňovanější potomky,“ prohodil jsem se smíchem k Morifinwëmu a sháněl se po zbrani. „Kde je ten klacek, když ho potřebuju?“  
Vlkodav pochopil a přikvačil ke mně s oslintanou větví v hubě. Chytil jsem klacek a chystal se vykrýt ránu koštětem, ale zůstal jsem nehybně stát. Atarinkë si všiml a včas zabrzdil útok. Ztichli jsme a všichni se postupně otočili směrem k domu. Na balkóně stála matka. Byla příšerně bledá a v očích jí stály slzy.  
„Nechte toho a pojďte okamžitě domů,“ řekla a rozplakala se.

***  
Fëanárův dům byl najednou podivně tichý. Šeptali jsme, našlapovali na špičky a sem tam se nesmyslně rozhlíželi po temných koutech, jako bychom měli uvidět ducha. Uplynul týden od chvíle, kdy se Maitimův kůň vrátil, vleče svého pána ve třmenu. Nelyafinwë byl stále v bezvědomí, jeho duch bloudil někde na hranici mezi životem a smrtí a jeho tělo spalovala horečka. Rána na hlavě se hojila, ale přesto jsem měl stále před očima obraz plný krve.  
Matka nespala, bděla dnem i nocí u synova lůžka; pod očima měla černé kruhy, hubla a byla bledá jako smrt. Pokročilé těhotenství ji vyčerpávalo, ovšem nechtěla o odpočinku ani slyšet. Otec přestal mluvit. Nikdy nám nebyl vzdálený tolik jako teď. Zdálo se, že znovu prožívá bolest ze ztráty Míriel Serindë. Opanoval jej strach.  
Pak přišly zprávy od strýce. Bratránek Findekáno se vrátil domů zraněný a zesláblý a nedokáže si prý na nic vzpomenout. Zmocnila se mě hrůza při myšlence na to, jak by ještě tohle všechno mohlo dopadnout.

***  
„Paní Nerdanel, pro lásku Valar, musíte něco sníst.“ Hlas služebné zněl plačtivě a naléhavě.  
Vstoupil jsem do bratrova pokoje. Matka dlela na stoličce u jeho lůžka. Na nočním stolku ležela miska nedotknuté polévky.  
„Matko, prosím,“ řekl jsem tiše místo pozdravu.  
Věnovala mi unavený pohled plný něhy a naděje. Klekl jsem si po jejím boku a položil jí hlavu do klína. Pohladila mě po vlasech.  
„Macalaurë,“ zašeptala popraskanými rty.  
Vzal jsem ji za ruku. Byla ledová.  
„Maminko, nemůžeš se tak týrat. Tím mu nepomůžeš. A mysli na svoje dítě,“ řekl jsem.  
„Myslím na svoje dítě!“ vykřikla málem a odstrčila mě od sebe.  
Vstal jsem, urovnal jsem si šaty a věnoval pohled bratrovi. Měděné vlasy byly rozhozeny po polštáři jako klubko jemných drátků. Byly to vlasy Nerdanel. Pokud je pravda, že některé svoje děti milujeme víc než jiné, byl právě Maitimo tím nejvíc milovaným. Nebylo o tom pochyb. My všichni ostatní jsme byli tmavovlasí.  
Chvíli jsme mlčeli. Matka pak snědla pár lžic.  
„Nevím, jak mu mám pomoci,“ rozeštkala se. Slzy jí tekly po tvářích a padaly na těhotné břicho. Ten pohled mě zraňoval jako nic na světě.  
„Dovol, aby jej navštívil Findekáno,“ řekl jsem po chvíli, „Přemluv otce, aby ho sem pustil.“  
Zavřela oči a zlomeně pokývala hlavou.

***  
Zůstalo mi skryto, jakým způsobem Nerdanel přesvědčila Fëanára, aby Findekáno mohl navštívit mého staršího bratra. Snad to otci dokonce zatajila.  
Procházel jsem zrovna chodbou, když jsem zaslechl mužské kroky a matčin hlas. Opřel jsem se zády o sloup a zadržel dech, aby si mě nepovšimli.  
„Pověz mi: miluješ ho? Opravdu miluješ mého syna?“  
Bratránkovu odpověď jsem neslyšel. Věřil jsem, že mlčky přikývl.  
„Byli jste spolu, že?“ pokračovala matka, „Jak se mu to stalo? Co se přihodilo?“  
„Moc mě to mrzí, má paní, ale na nic se nepamatuji,“ odvětil Findekáno nejistým hlasem.  
„Tak běž. Nechám vás teď o samotě.“

***  
Maitimo se zotavoval. Byl zesláblý a většinu času prospal, ale byl to zdravý spánek navracející sílu. Cítil jsem tak velkou úlevu, že se mi málem chtělo plakat. V duchu jsem děkoval matčině moudrosti a soucitu. Otec se opět usmíval a vrátil se do práce. Náhrdelník, který vytvořil pro Nerdanel, byl ten nejkrásnější šperk, jaký jsem dosud mohl spatřit.  
Poté matka slehla a veškerá pozornost se obrátila k novému životu. Porodila dvojčata, chlapce. Najednou nás bylo sedm a v domě zavládl naprostý chaos. Ale my jsme ten chaos milovali. Byl to tvořivý, radostný zmatek, z něhož vycházela spousta divukrásných věcí. Fëanáro zářil štěstím a láskou a zapomněl docela na všechny smutky předešlých dní.  
Syny pojmenoval Telufinwë a Pityafinwë. Matka jim oběma říkala Ambarussa. Hlavičky jim totiž pokrývalo ryšavé chmýří.  
Na slavnost dávání jmen se sjelo veškeré příbuzenstvo včetně matčina otce, který většinu času trávil v Aulëho kovárnách. I jeho vlasy měly rudou barvu a tvářil se proto neobyčejně hrdě při pohledu na své malé vnuky. Rusco, Liška, tak mu říkali. Při první příležitost zavedl s Fëanárem hovor o řemeslu a bylo jasné, že se debata potáhne do brzkých ranních hodin.  
Nelyafinwë byl z hostiny omluven; byl ještě příliš sláb na to, aby se zúčastňoval společenských akcí. Nedokázal jsem odolat své zvědavosti a toužil si promluvit s Findekánem. Podařilo se mi to až k půlnoci, neboť mě do té doby věznily sestřenky. Irissë mluvila o tom, že ji Tyelkormo a Atarinkë pozvali na lov, že už dokáže dobře střílet z luku a hádá se s matkou, zda může nosit kalhoty. Artanis se zhlédla v milostné poezii a neustále mě nutila recitovat prostoduché verše. Zachránily mě až matky obou děvčat, které se nade mnou slitovaly a odtáhly sestřenice podívat se na miminka.  
Findekáno byl zamlklý a pomalu upíjel z poháru s medovinou. Přisedl jsem na místo, které uvolnil Turukáno, hovořící teď se zlatovlasým Findáratem.  
„Buď zdráv, Macalaurë,“ řekl přátelsky bratránek a mírně se pousmál.  
„Dlouho jsme spolu nemluvili,“ nadhodil jsem a natáhl se pro víno.  
Rozhlédl se kolem a spiklenecky zašeptal: „Od toho plesu.“  
Kousnul jsem se do rtu a utopil smích v poháru. Nolofinwion se zatvářil trochu uraženě, ale v očích jsem mu přesto četl pobavení.  
„Ty si opravdu na nic nevzpomínáš?“ vyrukoval jsem s otázkou, která mě sžírala ze všeho nejvíc.  
Findekáno ještě více ztišil hlas. „Pamatuju si všechno, ale netušil jsem, jak to vysvětlit rodičům.“  
Mé podezření bylo tedy správné. Nenápadně jsem prozkoumal, jestli nás někdo nesleduje.  
„A mně to povíš?“ žadonil jsem.  
„Nic ti do toho není,“ pronesl zostra, semknul rty a založil ruce na prsou.  
„Ale no tak! Umírám zvědavostí!“  
„Je to osobní věc, Kanafinwë. Chováš se jak tetička Eärwen.“  
Sklopil jsem zrak a pokrčil rameny. Bylo mi jasné, že jsem prohrál. Cítil jsem se dokonce trochu trapně. Tohle opravdu nebyla moje věc. Omluvil jsem se a Findekáno cinkl svým pohárem o můj. Působil najednou velice sebejistě; takového jsem ho neznal. Zdálo se mi, že dospěl, že prožil a pochopil něco, na co já stále ještě čekám. Začal jsem si v jeho společnosti připadat poněkud nepatřičně.  
„Matka si jde lehnout. Chce ti popřát dobrou noc,“ oznámil mi přišedší Morifinwë a zachránil mě tak z pasti.  
„Hned,“ řekl jsem a rozloučil se s bratrancem.  
Odebral jsem se na lože nedlouho poté.

***  
Spal jsem nevalně. Převaloval jsem se v přikrývkách a stále se probouzel z tíživých pletenců snů. Občas jsem zaslechl pronikavý dětský pláč. Ráno jsem vstával unavenější, než kdybych vůbec nespal. Zhltl jsem něco k snídani a pomalu nevnímal, co vlastně jím.  
Turko, Caro a Rinkë postávali v hale nad mapami a plánovali jakousi výpravu. Tolik jsem záviděl mladším bratrům jejich bezstarostnost a zároveň proklínal svou vlastní povahu. Měl jsem ve zvyku nad vším přespříliš přemýšlet a tahle má vlastnost byla zhoubná; přinášela mi jenom trápení.  
Zamířil jsem do Maitimových pokojů. Doufal jsem, že bratra zastihnu vzhůru. Navštěvoval jsem jej denně, ale zatím pokaždé spal.  
Dnes jsem měl štěstí. Když jsem vešel, Nelyafinwë zrovna dosnídal a oblékal si čistou košili. Rána na čele se už docela zatáhla a obvazu nebylo třeba.  
„Dobré ráno, ospalče,“ pozdravil jsem.  
„Koho to mé oko nevidí!“ zasmál se Maitimo, „Fëanorejský slavík mě přišel oblažit písní?“  
„Mám ti něco zazpívat?“ zeptal jsem se pln radosti, že s ním zase můžu promluvit.  
„Ó ano, prosím! Mám pocit, že jsem tě neslyšel roky.“  
Usadil jsem se k němu na postel a spustil žertovnou písničku o rybkách v síti. Nelyo se mezitím oblékal.  
„Už jsi viděl bratříčky?“ zeptal jsem se, když jsem skončil.  
„Viděl. Donesli mi je ukázat,“ přitakal. Pak se smíchem dodal: „Jsou tak malincí, že by se málem vešli do dlaně.“  
„Jsem tak rád, že jsi zase v pořádku, Nelyo.“  
„Už se cítím dobře,“ potvrdil.  
„Odpusť mi mou zvědavost, bratře, ale hovořil jsem s Findekánem o tom, co se stalo…“  
Maitimo vyletěl jako čertík z krabičky. „Pověděl ti něco?!“  
„Ani slovo,“ přiznal jsem. „Trochu jsem doufal, že mi to řekneš ty.“  
„No to bude horší,“ zamumlal a sčesal si vlasy do týla, kde je sepnul sponou.  
„Co bude horší?“ optal jsem se nechápavě.  
Nelyafinwë si dopnul opasek a uhladil záhyby na tunice. Chvíli postával před zrcadlem a upravoval si oděv. Pak přistoupil blíž a zaujatě zkoumal hojící se ránu.  
„Dostal jsem pěknou šlupku do hlavy,“ pronesl sám k sobě.  
„To ano. Báli jsme se, že umřeš,“ doplnil jsem.  
Oblékl si kabátec, který mu docela neseděl v ramenou. Velice zhubnul. Přesto už vypadal docela zdravě a bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se úplně zotaví.  
„Omluv mě teď,“ řekl a natáhnul se pro plášť, „Musím si promluvit s Findekánem.“  
„S Findekánem? Proč to?“  
Otočil se na podpatku, přistoupil blíž a naklonil se až těsně k mé tváři. V očích mu hořely neposedné ohníčky.  
„Za prvé, ačkoliv ti do toho nic není, mu chci poděkovat, že mi pomohl se uzdravit.“  
Chtěl jsem něco říci, ale zarazil mě nesmlouvavým gestem.  
„Za druhé ho toužím spatřit, protože mé srdce bez něho strádá, do čehož ti ovšem není nic už tuplem.“  
„Ale…“  
„A za třetí, drahý bratře,“ začal, ale pak se odmlčel. Vzdálil se trochu a provlékl plášť sponou. „A za třetí,“ pokračoval, „Za třetí se ho musím zeptat, co se vlastně stalo, protože si absolutně nic nepamatuju.“  
Rozesmál jsem se nahlas a smál jsem se ještě tehdy, když mě Maitimo vyhodil z ložnice a prudce zabouchnul dveře.


	3. Holka na zabití

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Milostná kouzla/substance/afrodisiaka
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Pokud si myslíte, že zamilovaná puberťačka je to nejhorší, co vás může potkat, vězte, že může být ještě hůř.

Bratříčci rostli jako z vody. Ani jsem se nenadál a krmili je kaší. Maitimo si je zamiloval a v mnohém jim nahrazoval rodiče. Nemohu říci, že by Fëanáro své syny zanedbával, to bych mu velice křivdil, ale na prvním místě pro něho vždycky byla práce, práce a zase jenom práce. I matka se vrátila k práci. Dokázala hodiny trávit po boku manžela, aniž by spolu promluvili jediné slovo. On pracoval na špercích a důmyslných vynálezech, ona kreslila a vytvářela sochy. Jejich tiché souznění mě udivovalo, ale přesto mě naplňovalo klidem.  
Nemohl jsem se dočkat, až oba Ambarussa budou běhat a Turko a Rinkë je zatáhnou do svých her. Byl jsem málem ještě dítě, když se narodil Curufinwë, a příchod novorozence jsem tehdy vnímal jako tu největší otravu na světě. Nyní se mi pohled změnil. Byl jsem naprosto unešený zázrakem, který se mi odehrával před očima. Fascinovalo mě sledovat, jak se děti každý den naučí něco nového; toužil jsem jim předat alespoň něco z toho, co znám. Tváří v tvář novému životu jsem si uvědomoval, kolik toho sám vím a umím. A plnilo mě to pýchou.  
Ovšem získal jsem i jednoho staršího žáka. Findárato Arafinwion projevil neobyčejný talent ve zpěvu a měl zájem o hudbu. Se svolením otce docházel do našeho domu a já jej vyučoval hře na loutnu a harfu. Zdálo se, že po narození dvojčat se rodinné vztahy jaksi urovnaly a já se potkával s bratranci a sestřenicemi mnohem častěji, než tomu bylo dříve. Pouze Findekáno nebyl vítán a pokud mi bylo známo, scházel se s Nelyafinwëm povětšinou tajně.  
Turukáno, jeho nemluvný mladší bratr, se ukázal jako zapálený architekt. V každé volné chvíli projektoval snová města a fantazijní paláce. Byl jediný z nás všech, kdo si hodiny vydržel hrát s malým Arakánem. Stavěli věže a hrady z kostek.  
Sestřenka Irissë toužila být chlapcem, učila se šermu a lukostřelbě a kdykoliv to bylo možné, vyjížděla s mými bratry na lovy. Zdálo se mi to úsměvné a doufal jsem, že z toho jednou vyroste. Byla totiž neobyčejně krásná; měla havraní vlasy, bledou pleť a velice ladné pohyby.  
Zatímco Nolofinwiel proháněla v lese zajíce, Arafinwiel proháněla mě. Přišla do toho nesnesitelného věku, kdy si uvědomila, že je ženou, a ze všeho nejvíce toužila se zamilovat. Na oslavě dvojčat jsem se dopustil osudné chyby a totiž toho, že jsem na její žádost vysypal z rukávu několik milostných veršů. Kdybych jen býval alespoň matně tušil, kam to později povede, vyřízl bych si jazyk.

***  
V našem domě bývalo zvykem, že každý jedl, co si ulovil, a to tehdy, když měl zrovna hlad. Nechával jsem si nosit snídaně, ale ani to nebylo obvyklé. Bratři většinou něco zhltli po cestě ven. Matka i otec byli umělci. Když tvořili, neměli na obědy s rodinou ani pomyšlení, jen čas od času jsme se všichni sešli u večeře, ale podezíral jsem Fëanára, že to dělá jenom proto, že ho k tomu nutí Finwë.  
Teď otec seděl v čele velkého stolu a na klině mu spokojeně žvatlal Telufinwë zabalený do velkého bryndáku. Druhého chlapce držel Maitimo; snažil se mu vecpat do úst další lžičku postrouhané mrkve, ale většina jídla skončila ve vlasech. Zasmál jsem se. Nelyafinwë si s ledovým klidem otřel kaši z obličeje a s odevzdaným úsměvem pokračoval v započaté činnosti. Fëanáro byl úspěšnější. Přisuzoval jsem to pětinásobné praxi.  
Nerdanel zářila jako zlatý květ Laurelinu. Pozorovala je s rukama složenýma v klíně a sama zapomínala jíst. To se ovšem nedalo říct o výkvětu Fëanárova potomstva. Tyelkormo ulovil kance. Pokud si dovedete představit smečku hladových vlků požírající divoké prase, pojmenujte je Turko, Caro a Rinkë.  
„Ty nemáš hlad?“ otočila se na mě matka a vytrhla mě ze zamyšlení.  
Zadíval jsem se do talíře. Neřekl bych, že jsem snědl zrovna málo, ale s apetitem dospívajících bratrů se to nedalo srovnat.  
„Ještě si něco vezmu,“ řekl jsem, abych ji uklidnil, a natáhl se k míse s kapustičkami.  
„Nelíbí se ti nějaké děvče, Macalaurë?“ začala najednou z opačného konce, jak to dokážou jedině ženy.  
Zapýřil jsem se. Netušil jsem, jak odpovědět. Pravdou bylo, že děvčat se mi líbila spousta. Některá byla krásná, jiná chytrá, další oplývala talenty, které jsem obdivoval. A přesto mezi nimi nebyla žádná, která by mě uchvátila, oslovila mou duši. Nebyl žádná, ke které bych cítil víc než přátelskou náklonnost. Až doteď jsem nad tím vlastně neuvažoval. Mnohem důležitější pro mě byla hudba a poezie. Psal jsem básně pro básně samé a zpíval jsem pro radost ze zpěvu. Nezáleželo mi na posluchačích. Nepotřeboval jsem obdiv.  
„Kano miluje jenom svoji harfu, mami,“ vložil se do hovoru Morifinwë, ohlodávající právě velkou kost. „Myslím, že když se nikdo nedívá, potají ji líbá.“  
Bratři se rozesmáli. Fëanáro se nespokojeně zamračil. Chtěl vstát, protože pro výchovnou facku neměl nikdy daleko, ale batole na jeho klíně zastávalo docela jiný názor. Zavrtěl hlavou, pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v krmení.  
„Omlouvám se, pane, že vyrušuji, ale přišel vám dopis,“ oslovil mě sloužící, který právě vešel do jídelny, a položil přede mě obálku.  
„Od koho?“ zeptal se zvědavě Rinkë.  
Prohlédl jsem si psaní. Otočil jsem je několikrát v prstech, ale nebylo na něm nic zvláštního. Pečetní vosk nenesl žádné znamení. Rozložil jsem pečlivě složený list a podíval se po podpisu. Poněkud tam chyběl.  
„Nevím,“ zamumlal jsem.  
Než jsem stačil cokoliv přečíst, vytrhl mi Atarinkë list z ruky a odběhl s ním na opačnou stranu místnosti. Chvíli četl a tiše se pochechtával.  
„Vrať mi to!“ křikl jsem pohněvaně.  
„Curufinwë, okamžitě mu ten dopis dej zpátky a omluv se!“ zahromoval otec. Dítě na jeho klíně se rozplakalo. Předal je matce.  
Atarinkë nedbal, ačkoliv ho zcela jistě čekal trest. Potlačil smích, zhluboka se nadechl a začal pateticky deklamovat: „ _Můj stokrát milovaný!_ “  
„Curufinwë, ty hade! Naval to zpátky!“  
Vztek a pocit ponížení docela zahalily mou mysl. Vstal jsem a začal nahánět bratra po místnosti. Byl mrštný. Unikal mi dlouho a mezitím stíhal předčítat z dopisu.  
„ _Nemohu jíst ani spát! Kam se podívám, vidím tvou sličnou tvář!_ “ recitoval se smíchem, „Já padnu!“  
„Ale už toho mám dost!“ zařval Fëanáro, vstal a udeřil pěstí do stolu.  
A bylo ticho. Dokonce i Telufinwë přestal plakat a hleděl svýma obrovskýma očima na otcovu impozantní postavu. Atarinkë se zastavil, poslušně přišel až ke mně a podal mi list do ruky. Rychle jsem ho složil a zastrčil ho do záňadří.  
„Curufinwë,“ zasyčel Fëanáro a zahleděl se rozezleně na bratra, „Jdi do svého pokoje. A až si uvědomíš, jak se máš chovat, dojdi si pro výprask.“  
„Ano, otče,“ hlesl Rinkë a odcházel z jídelny jako zpráskaný pes. Bylo mi ho až líto.  
„Nechceš nám něco říct, Kano?“ nadhodila matka s úsměvem. Pak se předstírajíc nezájem otočila k děcku, vzala si ubrousek a začala Telufinwëmu otírat koutky.  
„Nemám co,“ prohlásil jsem uraženě. Oči celé rodiny se najednou upíraly na mě. „Netuším, od koho ten dopis je. A patrně se jedná o nějaký hloupý žert.“  
„Macalaurë má tajnou ctitelku,“ pronesl Nelyafinwë s vážnou tváří k malinkému Pityovi a mentorsky pozvednul ukazovák. Dítě se rozesmálo.  
„Dejte mi všichni pokoj,“ zavrčel jsem a při odchodu neopomněl přiměřeně třísknout dveřmi.

***  
Zpočátku jsem netušil, co se děje, ale něco se docela určitě dělo. Kdykoliv jsem opustil otcovo sídlo, cítil jsem na sobě zvědavé pohledy. Tiché pochechtávání a švitoření dívek se stalo všudypřítomným zvukem, který mě doprovázel, kamkoliv jsem se hnul. Stal jsem se terčem obdivu, Tirionskou partií číslo jedna. Zamilovaných dopisů přibývalo, objevily se básně.  
Neměl jsem chvilku klidu. Utíkal jsem a hledal samotu pro své umění, ale vždycky se našly posluchačky. Záměrně jsem se vyhýbal milostným písním, ačkoliv jsem znal spoustu krásných a předtím jsem je zpíval vskutku rád. Ale stejně to nebylo k ničemu. Dospívající dívky si našly skryté významy i tam, kde docela určitě nebyly.  
„Chudáček,“ říkávaly soucitně a procítěně u toho vzdychaly, „Má tak rozháranou duši. Přirovnává svou touhu k dešti…“  
Necítil jsem žádnou touhu a k ničemu jsem ji nepřirovnával. Zpíval jsem o tom, že prší. Jenže poblouzněné představitelky něžného pohlaví si to odmítaly nechat vysvětlit. A já se o to postupem času přestal snažit. Situace se stávala nesnesitelnou. Zanevřel jsem na hudbu a začal se pídit po tom, kde se všechna tahle hysterie vzala.  
Trn z paty mi vytrhl Findárato. Přišel v obvyklý čas na svoji lekci. Ve tváři mu však sídlil podivný výraz, směs pobavení a soucitu. Zdálo se mi, že snad ví, odkud vítr vane.  
„Musíme se někam uklidit,“ oznámil jsem mu. „Přísahám, že jestli mě uslyší zpívat ještě nějaká další holka, stane se neštěstí.“  
„Nepřišel jsem tě týrat, bratranče. Pro dnešek můžeme hodinu odložit,“ řekl a usmál se.  
„Tak proč jsi tady?“ zeptal jsem se neskrývaje zájem.  
„Obávám se,“ začal výmluvně a namotal si pramen vlasů na ukazovák, „že pokud chceš vědět, proč ses tak zčista jasna stal lovnou zvěří všech Tirionských slečen, měl by ses setkat s mou drahou sestrou.“  
„S Artanis?“  
„Pokud vím, jinou sestru nemám,“ odvětil Arafinwion. „Tuším, že v tom má prsty.“  
„Jak by v tom mohla mít prsty?“ ptal jsem se udiveně.  
Findárato se zabalil do pláště jako do sukní, pohodil zlatými vlasy a podoben teď Nerwen spustil vysokým hláskem: „Jak jen ho miluji! Můj ubohý Macalaurë! Trápí se pro mě a neví, že mé srdce po něm touží! Ach, kdybych ho jen směla znovu spatřit!“  
Uniklo mi pár slůvek, za která jsem se zastyděl.  
„A má kamarádky, chápeš?“ dodal bratranec již docela vážně. „ _Spoustu_ kamarádek.“  
„Já ji přetrhnu,“ zhodnotil jsem situaci. „Co ji to popadlo?“  
Findárato pokrčil rameny.  
„Každopádně za ní běž a pověz jí, že ji nemiluješ,“ řekl a znělo to málem naléhavě. Pak se zarazil. „Nemiluješ ji, že ne?“  
„Buď v klidu,“ ujistil jsem ho a položil mu ruce na ramena. „Zajdu za ní ještě dneska.“  
„Díky Valar,“ vydechl Findárato a velice spontánně mě objal.

***  
„Slečno Nerwen, přišel vás navštívit pan Kanafinwë Macalaurë,“ zaslechl jsem škvírou ve dveřích. Pak mě vyzvali, abych šel dál.  
Odhodlaně jsem vstoupil. Artanis stála naproti oknu. Rozpuštěné dlouhé vlasy zářily v denním světle jako opravdové zlato. Do tváře jsem jí neviděl. Odkašlal jsem si. Otočila se ke mně, usmála se a vrhla se mi do náruče. Než jsem stačil jakkoliv zareagoval, visela na mně a držela se jako klíště. Stálo mě dost úsilí, než jsem se jí elegantně zbavil.  
„Musíme si o něčem promluvit,“ začal jsem s připraveným projevem, když jsem ji konečně setřásl. „Nevím, jak jsi přišla na to, že k tobě chovám nějaké city. Chci tě ubezpečit, že tě mám rád pouze jako svoji příbuznou. Nemiluji tě, nikdy jsem tě nemiloval a nikdy tě milovat nebudu. Takže okamžitě přestaň s těmi hloupostmi. Nepiš mi dopisy, neskládej mi básně, které jsou mimochodem strašně špatné, a už vůbec nevykládej svým kamarádkám, že mezi námi něco je. Děkuji pěkně.“  
Chvíli jen stála a pomalu bledla. Pak se rozplakala. Potom začala ječet. Pomalu jsem couval k východu. Měl jsem pud sebezáchovy.  
„Nenávidím tě!“ zavřískala.  
Rychle jsem proklouzl dveřmi. Vyletěla z nich sklenice a rozbila se o protější stěnu.  
„Nenávidím tě a nechci tě už nikdy v životě vidět!!!“  
_Tak tohle bychom měli_ , pomyslel jsem si a obezřetně jsem prchal.

***  
Byl jsem naivní, když jsem si myslel, že tímhle to peklo skončí. Tímhle naopak to pravé peklo teprve začalo. Být veřejně milován bylo strašné. Být veřejně nenáviděn bylo nesnesitelné. Pokud si dívky dříve šuškaly, teď se neostýchaly ukazovat prstem. Okázalé opovržení v jejich očích mě pronásledovalo i ve snu. Přestal jsem vycházet z domu. Opevnil jsem se ve svých pokojích a stranil se i bratrů, pro něž bylo mé utrpení zdrojem nekonečné zábavy. Přezdívali mi lamač dívčích srdcí a ani otcova hůl je neodradila od posměšků. Modlil jsem se, aby to šílenství brzy skončilo, aby Artanis dostala rozum.  
Opět mě navštívil Findárato. Chvíli jsem váhal, zda ho mám vůbec přijmout, ale zvědavost ve mně nakonec zvítězila. Bez vyzvání se posadil do křesla a uhladil si tuniku na stehnech.  
„Přišel jsem tě varovat,“ prohlásil bez otálení a ztišil hlas. „Něco chystají.“  
Zasedl jsem proti němu, zaujatě se předklonil a gestem jej vyzval, aby hovořil.  
„Scházejí se a dělají s tím tajnosti,“ pokračoval. „Z kuchyně zmizelo nádobí. Mám podezření, že něco kuchtí. A s ohledem na situaci bych to viděl na nějaký lektvar lásky.“  
Zasmál jsem se. Findárato se naopak zatvářil velice vážně.  
„Nepodceňoval bych ji,“ řekl a obezřetně se rozhlédl. „Nachytal jsem ji, jak si stříhá vlasy a vyváří je v rose Stromů. Jestli to prý někomu řeknu, mám se rozloučit se životem.“  
„Bere to smrtelně vážně,“ odtušil jsem.  
„Radši si dávej pozor na to, co piješ, Kano. Roste z ní čarodějnice.“  
„Tak tohle mi ještě scházelo,“ zamumlal jsem a odstrčil od sebe hrneček s čajem.

***  
Podlehl jsem paranoi. Pil jsem jen vodu ze studny, kterou jsem si sám nabral, a pro jistotu ji dával ochutnávat psovi. Jedl jsem ovoce a ořechy; jakýkoliv pokrm z kuchyně ve mně vyvolával hrůzu. Matka se bála, že jsem onemocněl. Žil jsem ve strachu. Netušil jsem, kam až je Artanis schopna zajít. Její odhodlání bylo děsivé.  
Nakonec se ale všechny mé obavy ukázaly jako zbytečné. Z Nerwen možná rostla čarodějnice, ale nakonec to stále ještě bylo jen mladé, hloupé a docela naivní stvoření. Nechala mi poslat lahev ovocného vína. Prý na usmířenou. Po tvářích mi tekly slzy úlevy a musel jsem se nahlas smát. Zřejmě jsem všem okolo připadal jako šílenec, ale bylo mi to jedno.  
Vzal jsem ten lektvar, zabalil lahev do hadru a ukryl ji na dno truhlice. Potřeboval jsem čas, abych si promyslel, co s ní nakonec udělám.

***  
Sestřenka mě navštívila zanedlouho poté. Zastihla mě v zahradě. Musel jsem chtě nechtě přiznat, že jí to převelice sluší. Byla jedním slovem zářivá. Přesto jsem k ní ale stále necítil víc než příbuzenskou náklonnost. Docela se mi ulevilo.  
„Dostal jsi můj dárek?“ optala se, utrhla květinu a protáčela ji v prstech, jako by na něco čekala.  
„Dostal,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě.  
Přitočila se ke mně, vzala mě za ruku a zahleděla se mi do očí.  
„Miluješ mě, Macalaurë?“ zašeptala, zamávala dlouhými řasami a našpulila rty, jako by čekala na polibek.  
„Ne,“ utrousil jsem suše a udělal krok vzad.  
„Jak je to možné?!“ vydechla málem zděšeně. Její nepokrytě překvapený výraz mě provokoval ke smíchu.  
Usadil jsem se na lavičku. Tiše jsem ji pozoroval. Květ jí vypadl z ruky. Začalo mi jí být málem líto.  
„Posaď se ke mně, Artanis,“ vyzval jsem ji.  
Poslechla.  
„Ty ses nenapil?“ zašeptala.  
„Nenapil,“ potvrdil jsem.  
„Ale proč?“ vzlykla a začala plakat.  
„Nenapadlo tě, že pro tebe možná nejsem ten pravý?“  
„Ale ty verše…“  
Vytáhl jsem kapesník, otřel jí slzy a shovívavě ji cvrnknul do nosu.  
„Já jsem pěvec, Nerwen. A to o čem zpívám, je možná krásné, ale není to doopravdy,“ vysvětloval jsem, „Moje srdce patří všem a nikomu, chápeš?“  
„Jsem tak hloupá,“ štkala, vytrhla mi kapesník a nedbajíc na dobré vychování si hlasitě vyčistila nos.  
„Nejsi hloupá,“ uklidňoval jsem ji a pohladil ji po vlasech, „Jsi jenom mladá. Na lásku se nesmí tolik spěchat, víš?“  
Chvíli vzlykala, ale pak náhle přestala a zadívala se na mě. Nedokázal jsem odhadnout, co se v ní odehrává.  
„Co jsi s tím udělal?“ zeptala se nakonec.  
„S čím?“  
„S tím nápojem.“  
„Dal jsem to psům,“ zalhal jsem, abych ji pozlobil. „Doufám, že budeme mít hodně štěňat.“  
„Blbče!“ vykřikla a přetáhla mě kapesníkem.  
Rozesmál jsem se. Byla dokonale rozkošná. Nemohl jsem se na ni hněvat.  
„Jsi ten největší pitomec, jakého jsem kdy potkala, Kanafinwë!“  
„Ani nevíš, jak rád to slyším.“

***  
Všechno se vrátilo ke starým pořádkům. Z Findárata rostl výtečný hudebník, navíc byl sličný a zlatovlasý, a pozornost dívek se obrátila k němu. Měl jsem zas klid na svoji poezii. To byla jediná a pravá láska mého života. Jen občas jsem v myšlenkách zabloudil k lahvi na dně truhlice. Stále tam byla, skrytá a nedotčená. Postupně jsem na ni zapomněl docela. Ale kdo ví, třeba se jednou bude k něčemu hodit.


	4. Zrcadlo skrytých tuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** (zlá) dvojčata/klony
> 
> **Shrnutí:** Mezi Noldor se šíří neklid a někteří jedinci se chovají více než podivně. Souvisí to nějak s Findekánovou údajnou ztrátou paměti?

Blížily se otcovy narozeniny. Fëanáro sám na oslavě netrval, ovšem Finwë pro svého nejstaršího syna plánoval velkolepou hostinu a o ničem jiném nechtěl ani slyšet. Vše bylo vzhůru nohama.  
Já osobně jsem začal propadat panice. Rozhodl jsem se pro otce složit píseň, ale jediným výsledkem zatím byly jen hromady zmuchlaných papírů. Slova mě opustila, melodie se mi vyhýbaly; nedovedl jsem vymyslet ani hloupou dětskou písničku pro dvojčata, jakých jsem jindy vysypal z rukávu klidně i tucet. Nutil jsem se do práce, proseděl jsem u harfy celé hodiny, málo jsem spal a začínal cítit vztek. Nenávist k vlastní neschopnosti se střídala s čirým zoufalstvím.  
Nerdanel si všimla mého trápení, přicházela za mnou a vlídně mě hladila po vlasech. V matčině náručí jsem dospíval klidu, ale byla to vždy jen chvíle.  
„Nebuď na sebe tak tvrdý,“ říkala mi. „Vyjeď si ven, třeba k moři. Uvidíš, že přijdeš na jiné myšlenky.“  
Dalšího dne Tyelkormo s Carnistirem vyráželi na lov křepelek. Uposlechl jsem matku, a ačkoliv střílení zvěře nikdy nepatřilo k mým zájmům, připojil jsem se k nim. Byli rádi, protože jim chyběl třetí. Curufinwë, který jindy s oblibou trávíval čas honitbou, nyní lovu nevěnoval pozornost a soustředil se na řemeslo. Spojil se s Mahtanem, který byl kovářem a služebníkem Aulëho, a chystali pro otce překvapení. Atarinkë byl z nás všech nejzručnější.  
Za úsvitu jsme vyjeli do polí za město. Moudrá Nerdanel měla pravdu. Zase jsem cítil vítr ve vlasech a srdce měl lehké. Světlo Stromů se mísilo; stříbrné se zvolna přelévalo v zlaté. Rosa se třpytila na listech jako perly na šatech Teleri a já zhluboka dýchal svěží vzduch věčného jara. Koňská hříva mě šlehala do tváře, bratři se smáli, výskali a volali na psy. Znovu jsem prožíval radost.  
Ptáci se skrývali ve strništích. Turkafinwë vypustil psy. Dokázal hovořit se zvířaty, jako by snad rozuměl jejich řeči, a jeho lovecká smečka byla dokonale vycvičená. Zůstal v sedle, objížděl pole a střílel křepelky z luku, zatímco já a Morifinwë jsme ploužili brázdami, čekali na vyplašené kusy a používali kuše.  
„Osm!“ hlásil nadšeně Caro, když znovu zasáhl.  
„Nechápu, jak to děláte,“ pronesl jsem obdivně, zacílil a minul.  
„Dvanáct!“ zasmál se Turko, který se prořítil kolem, vyklonil se ze sedla a sebral zasáhnuvší šíp i s křepelkou.  
„Chce to trochu cviku, zpěváčku,“ posmíval se Morifinwë, ale nedokázal jsem se na něj hněvat. Měl totiž pravdu.  
Nakonec jsem i já něco trefil, a ačkoliv jsem jindy zabíjel nerad, dnes jsem cítil nezvyklý pocit uspokojení. Nechtěl jsem si to sice přiznat, ale i ve mně byla přirozená mužská soutěživost a zle jsem nesl, když se mi něco nevedlo.  
Naházeli jsme ptáky do pytle, Tyelkormo svolal psy a otočili jsme k domovu. Blížil se čas oběda a já měl hlad jako vlk.  
Před branami města nám cestu zkřížili jezdci. Mířili k moři. Rusovlasého Maitima jsem poznal již z dálky. Kdo je ten druhý, jsem si domýšlel, ale vzápětí se ukázalo, že jsem se nemýlil a je to skutečně Findekáno.  
„Kam asi jedou?“ vyslovil jsem nahlas myšlenku, která mi probleskla hlavou, aniž bych si to byl uvědomil.  
„Třeba na ryby,“ odpověděl mi Turko s přehnanou vážností.  
„Nebo skákat z útesů?“ odtušil Caro.  
„Nelyo měl u sedla deku,“ poznamenal Turko a Caro se rozesmál.  
„Jste jako malí,“ zavrčel jsem pohoršeně, ale přesto mě cosi nutilo k smíchu. Byl jsem pro bratra jednoduše šťastný.

***  
Znovu jsem se vrhnul do práce. Pobyt na čerstvém vzduchu vskutku osvěžil mou mysl a já docela snadno složil melodii pro svou novou píseň. Seděl jsem s harfou v zahradě, přehrával tóny a zapisoval je, dělal drobné úpravy a usmíval se nad vznikajícím dílem, protože bylo dobré.  
Po cestě z oblázků pomalu přikráčel sloužící.  
„Omlouvám se, že ruším, můj pane, ale někdo vás přišel navštívit,“ oznámil mi.  
„Kdopak?“ zeptal jsem se se zájmem a zdvihl pohled od not.  
„Findárato Artafindë.“  
„Á, náš drahý bratránek! Jen ať jde dál,“ řekl jsem a nedovedně skrýval údiv, neboť Arafinwion se svými lekcemi u mě skončil a drahnou dobu jsme se neviděli.  
Shrnul jsem papíry na jednu hromadu, abych udělal místo, a odložil nástroj. Findárato se objevil vzápětí. Byl oděný v stříbrné a modré, vlasy mu volně splývaly na ramena a zářily ve zlatém světle jako drahý kov. Pokynul jsem mu, ať si přisedne. Věnoval mi úsměv.  
„Co tě sem přivádí?“ optal jsem se bezelstně.  
„Přišel jsem ti vyjádřit svůj obdiv,“ zašeptal, sklonil se ke mně a málem se rty dotkl mého ucha. „Potěš můj sluch a věnuj mi píseň, bratranče.“  
Odtáhl jsem se a zmateně si ho prohlížel. Přesto jsem se jakoby omámen natáhl pro harfu a přejel zlehka po strunách. Usadil se vedle mě, zaklonil hlavu a nastavil tvář světlu. Začal jsem zpívat. Přivřel oči; jeho dlouhé řasy se zachvívaly, rty byly mírně rozevřené, jako by čekaly polibek.  
„Máš nádherný hlas,“ řekl, když jsem dozpíval. „Je hluboký a čistý jako samo moře.“  
Netušil jsem, co odvětit. Vzal mě za ruku, přitáhl si ji k tváři a políbil mi prsty. Vyděšeně jsem ucukl.  
„Není většího pěvce, než jsi ty, Macalaurë,“ pronesl a zahleděl se mi do očí. Přese všechna krásná slova byl jeho pohled podivně chladný.  
„Já, já…“ zakoktal jsem se, „Já tě nepoznávám, Findárato!“  
Usmál se s bohorovným klidem a zeptal se: „Netěší tě snad, co jsem ti pověděl?“  
„Odejdi!“ vykřikl jsem, přestav se ovládat. Byl jsem dokonale vyděšený.  
Vstal, uklonil se a splnil mé zoufalé přání. Nekonečně dlouho jsem sledoval cestu, po níž odkráčel a snažil se sám sobě namluvit, že se mi to všechno jenom zdálo. Artafindův teplý dech, který jsem stále ještě cítil na tváři, byl ale příliš skutečný.  
 _Máš nádherný hlas. Není většího pěvce, než jsi ty._ Ta slova mi zněla v hlavě jako neodbytná melodie. _Netěší tě snad, co jsem ti pověděl?_  
„Netěší! Ani tvůj lascivní zájem mě netěší!“ pronesl jsem polohlasně, abych sám sebe přesvědčil, že je to tak.  
Pravdou ovšem bylo, že mě ten projev obdivu zasáhl mnohem hlouběji, než jsem byl ochoten přiznat. Naplnil mě pýchou a utvrdil ve mně domněnky, které jsem se doposud v hloupé pokoře neodvážil vyslovit: Byl jsem největším pěvcem mezi Noldor. Prostě to bylo tak.

***  
Pak nadešel Fëanárův velký den. Panstvo se sjelo u Finwëho dvora v hojném počtu, jen Nolofinwë a Arafinwë s rodinami tu chyběli. Spory mezi otcem a strýci se ze mně neznámých důvodů znovu přiostřily. Zdálo se, že mladší bratři žárlí na přízeň, kterou Noldóran věnuje svému dědici, zatímco Fëanáro opovrhuje nevlastní matkou i jejími potomky. Bylo mi z toho trochu úzko.  
Hodokvas ale brzy rozehnal všechny chmury, jako Manwëho vítr rozhání mračna, a já se zcela odevzdal radostné zábavě. Otec dostal mnoho divukrásných darů. Curufinwë mu s Ruscovou pomocí vykoval zdobenou dýku a byla to skutečně mistrovská práce hodna obdivu.  
I moje píseň slavila úspěch. Z potlesku se mi málem točila hlava. A přesto mi při zpěvu přeběhl po zádech mráz, jako bych měl znovu pocítit Findáratův polibek na svých prstech.  
Pil jsem mnoho vína a přál jsem si na všechno zapomenout. A pak tu byl ještě někdo, kdo si v počtu pohárů se mnou nezadal: můj bratr Turkafinwë. Zdálo se, že i jeho sužuje cosi, co se snaží utopit v omamném nápoji.  
Přišel jsem k němu a krok jsem měl vratký. Bez ptaní jsem si přisedl a připil mu na zdraví. Usmál se, cinkl číší o mou a rozlil při tom trochu vína.  
„Co tě trápí, Tyelkormo?“ optal jsem se po chvíli mlčení.  
Dopřál si velký doušek a zamumlal: „Stala se mi taková divná věc.“  
„Jaká divná věc?“  
Nevybíravě mě uchopil za límec, přitáhl mě k sobě a upřel na mě svůj zelenkavý pohled. Jeho hezkou tvář zhyzdila nevlídná grimasa.  
„Ale budeš o tom mlčet!“ zasyčel mi výhružně do ucha, než mě pustil.  
Přikývl jsem.  
„Írissë se mnou chtěla na lov,“ začal a prokládal řeč pitím. „Což by tedy nebylo nic tak zvláštního, je někdy strašně neodbytná. Jenomže když jsme dojeli k lesu, začala se chovat hrozně divně.“  
„Jak divně?“  
„Jako by to ani nebyla ona, chápeš? Psi k ní nechtěli jít. Jindy je málem jako kluk, jenže teď začala vykládat, jak jsem silný a obratný, jaký jsem úžasný lovec a že se mi vyrovná leda Oromë.“  
„Cože?“ vydechl jsem překvapeně.  
„No slyšíš dobře,“ ujistil mě Turko. „Dokonce se mě pokoušela svést.“  
Vyprskl jsem víno, které jsem měl v ústech. Hosté se po nás otáčeli a kroutili hlavami, ale na to jsem nedbal. Tyelkormo dopil pohár a sháněl se po dalším.  
„A jak to dopadlo?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Jak asi,“ vyštěkl pohoršeně. „Řekl jsem jí, ať toho nechá a dovezl jsem ji domů. Je to naše sestřenice, pro Valar!“  
„To je ale vážně divné,“ zahuhlal jsem si zpola pro sebe.  
Turkafinwë se zadíval z okna. Nebe bylo temně modré, poseté tisícem hvězd. V průsmyku, kde ležel Tirion, zářil Telperion jen slabě. Bratrova tvář se zrcadlila ve skle. Byla velice sličná, ale přesto se v ní odrážela mužná síla a hrdost.  
„Ty, Kano,“ promluvil po chvíli zamyšlení, „myslíš, že se mi vyrovná vážně jen Oromë?“

***  
Dělo se cosi podivného. Kde jsme se s bratry dříve smáli, tam jsme se nyní hádali. Přátelské soutěžení vystřídal boj. Byli jsme urputní, posedlí svým uměním, zpychli jsme a pozbyli nadhled. Snad jsem si jen bolestněji než všichni ostatní uvědomoval, že jsou z nás dospělí muži, ale možná v tom bylo i něco víc. Toužil jsem promluvit s otcem, ale zavřel se v dílně a pracoval na něčem skutečně velkém, protože k sobě nepustil ani matku. Maitimo se mě rovněž stranil, i když jsem dobře nechápal proč. Cítil jsem z něj napětí a cosi velmi podobného strachu. Uzavřel jsem se do sebe.  
Telu a Pityo zatím rostli, dělali první opatrné krůčky a učili se mluvit. Ačkoliv jsme samozřejmě měli chůvy, matce výchova dvojčat zabírala mnoho času a snad proto zůstávala k situaci v rodině lhostejná. Přestal jsem věřit, že někdy objevím východisko. A právě když jsem hledání řešení vzdal, nabídl mi ho někdo, od koho bych ho skutečně nečekal.  
Findekáno mě vyhledal pozdě večer; už jsem se málem chystal na lože. Přesto, anebo právě proto jsem ho pozval dál. Nějak jsem vytušil, že je to důležité. Nolofinwion byl oblečen v černém sametu; zrovna tahle barva přicházela do módy. Měl bledou tvář a nedůsledný účes, což bylo v jeho případě více než podivné.  
„Co máš na srdci, bratranče?“ oslovil jsem ho, když jsme přibyli do mých pokojů.  
Rozhlédl se, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že tu opravdu není nikdo další, a důvěrně zašeptal: „Něco se děje, Kanafinwë.“  
Přikývl jsem a vyzval jej, aby se posadil. Požádal mě o sklenici vody. Něco se dělo. A Findekáno nejspíš tušil, co to je.  
Chvíli jen zamyšleně hleděl z okna, než se odvážil promluvit. Pak se na mě naléhavě zahleděl a položil mi otázku: „Nestalo se ti v poslední době něco zvláštního, Kano?“  
Nemusel jsem dlouho přemýšlet. Ihned mi vytanul na mysli obraz Findárata. Nebyl jsem si však jist, zda tuto příhodu hodlám bratranci vypovědět, takže jsem mlčel.  
„Myslím opravdu zvláštního,“ pokračoval Findekáno a nervózně těkal očima. „Nechoval se třeba někdo z tvých blízkých _nevhodně_?“ Na slově nevhodně si dal obzvláště záležet, aby si byl jist, že pochopím jeho význam.  
„Kam tím míříš?“ zeptal jsem se, protože jsem nesvedl odhadnout, jakým směrem bude hovor plynout.  
„Tak jinak.“ Bratranec se opřel dlaněmi o stůl. „Potkal jsem ve městě Tyelkorma. Bude to tak týden. Zavedli jsme řeč a on mi vyprávěl o Írissë. Jistě chápeš, že jsem té historce odmítal věřit, takže jsem zašel za sestrou a narovinu se jí zeptal.“  
„A co ses dozvěděl?“  
„Teď to začne být zajímavé. Přísahala mi, že o ničem neví.“  
„Tak to je vážně divné,“ řekl jsem. „Když tak nad tím uvažuju, stalo se mi něco, co by s tím mohlo souviset. Před nějakou dobou za mnou byl Findárato.“  
„A?“  
„Div mi nevyznal lásku,“ přiznal jsem.  
Findekáno tiše vzdychnul, pomalu pokýval hlavou a pronesl: „Všechno začíná do sebe zapadat.“  
„Jak to myslíš?“ vypadlo ze mě, protože pokud bratranci něco zapadalo, já jsem byl ještě mnohem více zmaten.  
Chvíli mlčel, pak mě požádal o další vodu. Sepnul své dlouhé, štíhlé prsty a zaujatě pozoroval vlastní ruce, než se znovu odhodlal promluvit.  
„Nechtěl jsem o tom mluvit s nikým kromě Maitima,“ řekl nakonec, „avšak zdá se, že je celá věc vážnější, než jsem si původně myslel. Jistě si vzpomínáš na tu nešťastnou příhodu, kdy byl Russandol raněn.“  
„Russandol?“ podivil jsem se. „Ty mu říkáš Russandol?“  
„Ano, říkám,“ ohradil se uraženě, „ale o to teď nejde. Všem jsem tenkrát tvrdil, že si nic nepamatuji.“  
„Kromě mě,“ upřesnil jsem. „Ale stejně jsi mi odmítal cokoliv říct.“  
Přikývl, napil se vody a oznámil: „Teď jsem ale změnil názor.“  
„Tak hovoř,“ vyzval jsem jej.  
„Měli jsme tajnou schůzku, ale to asi víš, že se takhle scházíme. Otec by mě zabil, kdyby věděl…“  
„Ten náš asi něco tuší,“ zasmál jsem se, abych jej povzbudil.  
„No, každopádně jsme se měli sejít na našem obvyklém místě. Je to kousek za městem. Čekal jsem tam od rána a Nelyo měl zpoždění. Byl jsem nervózní, vymýšlel jsem katastrofické scénáře a strachoval se, že už nedorazí.“  
„A dorazil?“  
„Nakonec ano, ale zdál se mi divný. Jako by to ani nebyl on, chápeš? Obvykle na nic nespěchá, ale teď byl jak šílený, kradl si polibky, div mi nerozdrtil rty…“  
Odkašlal jsem si a uhnul pohledem. Byly věci, které jsem o svém bratrovi opravdu netoužil vědět. Findekáno si všiml mých rozpaků a kousl se do rtu.  
„Omlouvám se, ale je to důležité,“ vysvětlil. „Prostě se zdálo, že přišel o rozum. Chtěl po mně mnohem víc, dokonce mě přemlouval, ať se vzepřu otci, že spolu prchneme. Odstrčil jsem ho a on začal zuřit. Napadl mě a snad by mě utloukl, kdyby se mi nepovedlo utéct.“  
„Takže ses bránil. Bránil ses tak, žes ho málem zabil?!“ vykřikl jsem.  
„Právě že vůbec ne!“ oponoval mi, „Když jsem ujížděl, byl živ a zdráv!“  
„Takže co se mu stalo?“  
Na odpověď jsem si musel chvíli počkat, protože mě vyrušilo zaklepání. Služebná slyšela křik a přišla se zeptat, zdali je vše v pořádku. Uklidnil jsem ji a poslal ji spát. Pak jsem se vrátil ke stolu. Findekáno se chvěl, jako by znovu prožíval onu děsivou chvíli.  
„Když se Russandol zotavil, jeho kroky mířily za mnou. Nevěděl jsem, co čekat, ale přijal jsem jej, neboť i přes to všechno jsem k němu cítil lásku a soucit.“  
„Aha,“ uklouzlo mi. Došel jsem ke džbánu a nalil si také trochu vody.  
Bratránek pokračoval: „Nelyo si zprvu na nic vzpomínal. Pak mu blesklo, že ho cestou někdo neznámý napadl a na naše místo tak vůbec nedorazil. Obvinil jsem ho ze lži, ale přísahal mi.“  
„Takže pokud můj bratr na schůzku nedojel, kdo to tedy byl?“ odtušil jsem.  
„Někdo, kdo se odívá tělem tak snadno, jako my převlékáme šaty,“ pronesl Findekáno s kamennou tváří.  
„Někdo z Ainur?“ vydechl jsem překvapeně. „Proč by to dělal?“  
„To nevím,“ odvětil. „Ale zdá se, že velmi snadno čte v našich srdcích, odkrývá jejich slabost a vyvolává mezi Noldor svár.“  
Nezmohl jsem se na slovo. Pokud měl Findekáno pravdu, stáli jsme nyní proti nepříteli, nad nímž jsme nikdy nemohli zvítězit. Stáli jsme totiž sami proti sobě.


	5. Malí princové

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Sebeobětování
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Každý z nás se někdy musí obětovat. Zatímco Fëanor se vzdává prostého štěstí kvůli svému životnímu dílu, Maglor pokládá na oltář rodinné pohody své bezpečí a sebeúctu.

„Namaluj mi beránka,“ žadonil Pityo a upíral na mě svá obrovská šedozelená kukadla.  
„Ne! Mně namaluj pejska!“ ozval se druhý bratříček a neoblomně mě zatahal za cop.  
Podivil jsem se, kde se v tak malých ručkách bere tolik síly.  
„Já opravdu neumím kreslit,“ pokoušel jsem se vymluvit, ale nebylo mi to nic platné. „Už tu máte kočku, rybu a labuť. Curufinwë by to nakreslil určitě lépe!“  
Seděl jsem na podlaze a dvojčata se hemžila okolo mě. Všude se válely svitky s obrázky. Maitimo, který zrovna vešel do místnosti, udělal několik dlouhých kroků směrem k nám a zamyšleně se zahleděl na moje kresby.  
Poškrábal se na bradě a zcela vážně pronesl: „Kočku poznám, ale co z toho je ryba a co labuť?“  
Vrhl jsem na něj vražedný pohled. Telu se zcela vážným výrazem, který se až děsivě podobal tomu Maitimovu, zvedl jeden pergamen a ukázal ho Nelyovi.  
„Tohle je labuť,“ vysvětloval, „protože je bílá a má zobák. A vypadá jako loď.“  
„Aha, to bych nepoznal,“ řekl bratr a stěží potlačil smích.  
„A ryba má šupiny!“ vykřikl Pityo, abychom na něj náhodou nezapomněli.  
Byli v tom věku, kdy se ke všemu museli vyjádřit, na všechno měli odpověď a naprosto nikdy se nemýlili. Matka je přestávala zvládat a otec dával přednost práci. Výchova tak zůstávala hlavně na mně a na Nelyovi. Asi jsme nebyli ty nejlepší vzory, ale zdálo se, že dvojčata naši péči alespoň přežijí. V Tyelkorma, Carnistira a Atarinkëho rodiče takovou důvěru nekladli a zřejmě dobře věděli proč.  
Tři prostřední bratři zdědili nejvíce z otcovy výbušné povahy a poslední dobou s nimi bylo skutečně složité vyjít. Caro na mě v hádce dokonce vystřelil z kuše. Naštěstí to bylo až poté, co jsem zabouchnul dveře. Šipka nicméně prošla skrz, uvízla ve dřevě a nedala se vytáhnout. Nakonec jsme ji museli ulomit, zapilovat a přelepit obrázkem, který nakreslil Telufinwë, aby si toho nevšimla matka.  
„Nechcete jít na chvíli ven?“ navrhl Maitimo, snaže se mě vysvobodit.  
„Jo!“ vyhrkl Telu.  
„Jo!“ opakoval Pityo, který byl jeho věrnou kopií naprosto ve všem.  
„Tak já to tady zatím uklidím,“ oznámil jsem, aby bylo jasno, že si hodlám užít pár vzácných okamžiků bez dětí.  
„Neuklízej to,“ řekl Telufinwë panovačně, postavil se s ručkama v bok a pohodil rudými vlásky, které překrývaly uši.  
„Tak,“ přidal se druhý Ambarussa. „Nemusíš uklízet. Máme přece služebnictvo. Nelyo, řekni mu, že nemusí uklízet a může jít s námi.“  
Maitimo si povzdychnul a rezignovaně pokrčil rameny.  
„Slyšel jsi sám,“ pravil. „Máme služebnictvo. Pityo ti to vysvětlil. Takže máš smůlu a jdeme ven.“  
„Co jsem komu udělal?“ zamumlal jsem si a doufal, že mě dvojčata neuslyší. Naštěstí už byla venku.

***  
Pokud jsem si dříve stěžoval na to, že lze v našem domě nalézt tichý kout jen obtížně, teď jsem to považoval za zhola nemožné. Záviděl jsem otci, který se utíkal do své dílny, kde mohl pracovat nerušeně a v klidu.  
Zastihl jsem Fëanára cestou k večeři. Na košili měl černé šmouhy a vlasy se lepily na skráně potem. Zřejmě jen odložil kovářskou zástěru. Předpokládal jsem, že se plánuje po jídle zase vrátit k práci.  
„Musí to být něco skutečně velkého, otče, když…“ nedokončil jsem, abych se jej nedotknul. Nebylo radno zahrávat si s jeho prchlivostí.  
Zastavil se, položil mi ruku na rameno a zahleděl se mi do tváře. Plameny v jeho očích prozrazovaly tvůrčí zápal, který jsem dokázal pochopit jen stěží, ačkoliv jsem se sám považoval za umělce. Bylo to trochu strašidelné.  
„Kanafinwë,“ pravil, „pracuji na něčem, co přežije nás všechny. Bude to největší dílo mého života.“  
Otevřel jsem ústa a chtěl něco povědět, ale opustil mě hlas. Nerozuměl jsem otcovým slovům; děsila mě a mátla. Byli jsme hvězdnými dětmi Ilúvatara, naším osudem bylo žít do konce tohoto světa. Až donedávna, kdy jsme se strachovali o Maitimův život, byla smrt pojem, který se týkal zvířat a ptáků, ale ne Eldar. Nikdy jsem nad ní nemusel uvažovat. A přesto jsem ji teď z otcových slov cítil. Zachvěl jsem se.  
Curufinwë pokračoval: „Našel jsem způsob, jak uchovat světlo Stromů. Bude tu věčně. Až Stromy padnou, stále bude žít.“  
„Otče, měl by sis odpočinout,“ řekl jsem. Měl jsem o něho starost.  
Zdálo se, že Fëanáro dočista zešílel. Stromy byly dílem Valar a jako my měly být věčnou součástí Ardy. Představa, že by byly zničeny, byla naprosto nemyslitelná.  
„Nejsem unavený,“ zavrčel, odstrčil mě od sebe a rozešel se do jídelny.  
„Tví synové Telufinwë a Pityafinwë rostou jako z vody,“ nadhodil jsem, abych odvedl řeč jinam.  
Krátce se zamyslel, jako by počítal, jak už jsou staří.  
„Napadlo mě,“ pokračoval jsem, „jestli bys s nimi nevyjel na zelený pahorek Corollairë. Měli by spatřit krásu Yavanniných Stromů a navštívit Valmar. Bylo mi, kolik je jim, když jsi mě tam poprvé vzal.“  
„Není teď čas,“ zamručel a uhnul pohledem, jako by přece jen cítil jakousi vinu. „Řekni Nelyfinwëmu a jeďte tam s nimi vy. Od čeho mají bratry.“  
„Jak si přeješ, otče,“ hlesl jsem, protože co jsem byl živ, nikdy mě ani v nejmenším nenapadlo tomu muži odporovat. Ovšem bylo mi z toho trochu smutno.  
V jídelně už byli všichni ostatní, čekalo se jen na nás. Fëanáro zasedl k večeři a mlčky se pustil do jídla. Bylo zjevné, že jíst ho obtěžuje a zdržuje od práce. Matka moudře chápala jeho stav a nepromluvila na něj.  
Když odcházel, jakoby mimochodem zmínil, že máme vzít chlapce na výlet.  
„Nepojedeš s nimi ty?“ zeptala se matka. Zklamání z jejího hlasu přímo odkapávalo, přesto se snažila působit nenuceně.  
„Moje dílo nepočká,“ odvětil Curufinwë.  
Jinak veselá a rozjívená dvojčata pozorovala otce tiše a uctivě. Hlavou mi bleskla myšlenka, nakolik Fëanorovy syny k otci váže láska a nakolik strach. Bodlo mě u srdce.  
„A tvoje děti čekat mohou?“ vyřkla Nerdanel a sevřela pevně lem svého rukávce.  
„Všichni musíme přinést nějakou oběť,“ zavrčel otec, otočil se na podpatku a odešel pryč.  
Viděl jsem na matce, že touží plakat, ale kvůli bratříčkům se nutí k úsměvu. Ona přinášela svou oběť právě teď.  
„Tak pojedete s bratry, Ambarussar,“ promluvila na děti, ale zdálo se, že mluví spíše sama k sobě. Hladila je po hlavičkách a tiskla si je k hrudi, aby neviděli, že přemáhá pláč. „Bude to o hodně větší legrace.“

***  
Plánování výletu opravdu byla legrace. Možná otcův nápad nakonec nebyl tak špatný, protože nás přinejmenším donutil spolupracovat. První problém, který jsme museli vyřešit, byla logistika. Tyelkormo trval na tom, že dvojčata pojedou na ponících. Maitimo oponoval, že tak dlouhou jízdu nezvládnou a bude lepší, když si je vezmeme k sobě do sedla. Chlapci samozřejmě chtěli vlastní koně. Nakonec jsme dospěli ke kompromisu: Telu a Pityo pojedou na ponících a až nebudou moci, budeme připraveni vzít je na koně.  
„Stejně se budou cestou nudit,“ nadnesl Morifinwë další otázku k řešení.  
„Vymyslíme jim nějakou hru,“ navrhl Turkafinwë.  
Curufinwë se nadchnul svým náhlým nápadem a div nevykřikl: „Jeden z nás bude zlý černokněžník, který chce zničit Stromy a vzal na sebe cizí podobu. A oni budou muset přijít na to, kdo to je. A na konci cesty ho porazit!“  
„To je ale blbost,“ zavrčel Caro.  
„Mně se to vcelku zamlouvá,“ řekl Maitimo, poškrábal se na bradě a zastrčil si pramen vlasů za ucho.  
„A kdo z nás to bude?“ zeptal jsem se bezelstně.  
„Ty!“ vyhrkl Rinkë a ukázal na mě prstem, abych si náhodou nemyslel, že mluví o někom jiném. „Ty jsi taková čistá duše, Kano, u tebe to nebudou čekat.“  
Nekompromisně jsem zavrtěl hlavou a pohoršeně pravil: „Já v žádném případě nebudu zlý černokněžník, Curufinwë! Děti jsou v tomhle věku strašně brutální. V zápalu hry mě klidně umlátí a ještě jim to bude připadat jako děsná švanda!“  
Bratři se rozesmáli.  
„No to vůbec není k smíchu!“  
„Jak to říkal otec?“ zamyslel se Turko. „Všichni musíme přinést nějakou oběť. A ty se obětuješ pro rodinnou pohodu, Kano.“  
„To vám teda pěkně děkuju,“ zavrčel jsem a šel se připravit na smrt.

***  
Vyrazili jsme brzy ráno. Hory Pelóri se koupaly v mlze; zlaté světlo se jen pomalu proplétalo do těžkých bílých závojů a připomínalo drahocenné nitky. Hejna stříbrných ptáků vzlétala k oblakům a plnila povětří zpěvem. Dýchal jsem zhluboka svěží vzduch a vnímal všecičky vůně požehnaného Valinoru. Všechna trápení se najednou zdála nicotná. Radoval jsem se z vědomí, že znovu uvidím Stromy.  
„Já už nemůžu!“ ozval se Pityo.  
„Já taky ne. Bolí mě zadek,“ zakňoural Telu jako ozvěna.  
„Vždyť jsme sotva vyjeli,“ řekl Maitimo.  
„Ale my už nemůžeme!“ kňučela dvojčata jednohlasně, jako by se byla domluvila.  
„Ještě chvíli to vydržte. Támhle za tím kopcem, když splníte úkol, dostanete nápovědu, kdo je zlý černokněžník,“ oznámil Atarinkë a významně na chlapce pomrkával.  
Ta slova fungovala jako zaklínadlo. Po únavě najednou nebylo ani stopy. Dojeli jsme do rozlehlého údolí protkaného mnoha říčkami a potůčky. Odsud jsme již dohlédli na zelený pahorek před branami města Valmaru. Daleko za ním se tyčila posvátná hora Taniquetil, kde sídlí Manwë a Varda. Sesedli jsme z koní a postavili dvojčata na nohy.  
„Svačina,“ oznámil Turko, otevřel brašnu a začal rozdávat pirohy.  
„Já chci koláč,“ oznámil Pityo.  
„Máš smůlu, koláč nemáme,“ řekl suše Caro. „Jez, co je.“  
Ozval se výkřik, pak usedavý pláč. Všichni jsme se okamžitě otočili za zvukem. Nejrychleji zareagoval Nelyafinwë. Vystřelil jako šíp. O pár chvil později už tahal Telufinwëho z potoka. Dítě ječelo a kapala z něho voda.  
„Máme něco na převlečení?“ zeptal se věcně, bez špetky vzrušení Tyelkormo.  
„Máme,“ odvětil jsem s obdobným klidem a začal tahat náhradní oblečení ze sedlové brašny.  
Maitimo vyzul děcku boty a pokynul mu, ať sundává zbytek. Telu se k převlékání zrovna neměl. Jeho hysterický pláč mi rval uši.  
„To jsi chlap?“ zahučel Morifinwë a znechuceně se ušklíbl.  
„Ale já mám mokré nožičky!“ natahoval kluk. „A je mi zima!“ Nicméně se docela uklidnil a začal se svlékat.  
Podal jsem Maitimovi suché svršky. Pityo celou věc zamyšleně pozoroval a ukusoval u toho piroh. Nakonec mu docela zachutnal.  
„Až se najíte, dostanete první nápovědu,“ ohlásil Curufinwë.  
Rozvěsil jsem mokré oblečení na keře okolo, aby rychleji uschlo. Větší problém byl se škorničkami. Nakonec jsem ale usoudil, že podnebí je vlídné a Vanyar, kteří zde žijí, chodí většinu času bez bot, takže bratra nezabije, poputuje-li naboso. Počkali jsme, až si dvojčata dojedí svačinu, a Maitimo zavelel nasedat.  
„A kdo je tedy ten zlý černokněžník?“ nezapomněl se zeptat Pityo, když se vyškrábal na poníka.  
„Nevím, jestli si tu nápovědu zasloužíte, když lezete, kam nemáte,“ prohodil Turko.  
„Ale já nikam nelezu. Já jsem tam spadnul. A už nebrečím,“ oznámil hrdě Telufinwë a napřímil se v sedle. Bosé nožky ve třmenech vypadaly roztomile.  
„No dobrá,“ pokračoval Rinkë. „Je to někdo s černými vlasy.“  
Pityo se rozhlédl a vítězoslavně pravil: „Takže Nelyo to není.“  
„A my dva taky ne,“ dodal Telu. A jako na pokyn se oba rozesmáli.

***  
Po poledni jsme dorazili do Valmaru. Bylo to vzdušné město s mnoha zvony, prostupovala jej bujará zeleň a ničím nepřipomínalo Tirion na Túně. Toto bylo sídlo Valar, hlavní město říše. Příjezd noldorských pánů se samozřejmě nemohl dlouho utajit. Vanyar nás uvítali a pohostili štědře, leč nemohl jsem z jejich pohledů necítit jakýsi bojácný odstup. Ingwëho lid byl nepodoben Noldor, jako se den nepodobná noci. Byli jsme tady cizinci.  
„Nechcete další medový koláček, mladý pane?“ optala se vlídně zlatovlasá dívka, která nás obsluhovala při jídle.  
Pityafinwë se svalil na záda a nahlas funěl. Caro se hlasitě zasmál.  
„Už mu nic nedávejte, nebo nám praskne,“ odtušil Tyekormo a píchnul do chlapce prstem, jako by chtěl zkusit, jestli je ještě naživu a neužral se k smrti.  
„Já chci další nápovědu!“ vykřikl náhle Telu.  
„Dobrá,“ začal hovořit Rinkë, ale pak, jako by se rozmyslel, natáhl se pro další sousto a pomalu je žvýkal.  
„Nezdržuj, Curufinwë,“ ozval se netrpělivě Carnistir, který se do hry vžil natolik, že docela zapomněl na to, že tajemství zná.  
„Chovali jste se tu slušně,“ pokračoval Atarinkë, „dokonce i Morifinwë se choval vcelku obstojně a to je co říct, takže si zasloužíte další informaci.“  
„Já se chovám vždycky slušně!“ ohradil se Caro se smíchem.  
Curufinwë se naoko zamyslel a do nastalého ticha pravil: „Zlý černokněžník, který chce zničit Stromy, je někdo, jehož jméno začíná na písmeno M.“  
Zlatovlasí Vanyar se v okamžiku zastavili a jejich pohledy bázlivě těkaly po všech přítomných. Z koutů sem dolehl nervózní šepot.  
„Hrajeme jenom takovou hru,“ snažil se vysvětlit Maitimo, ale zděšení z tváří sloužících nevyprchalo.  
Dvojčata si naštěstí ničeho nevšimla a začala usilovně přemýšlet.  
„Mohl by to být Maitimo,“ uvažoval nahlas Pityo.  
„Maitimo to být nemůže, ten nemá černé vlasy!“ opravil ho přísně Telu a poklepal si na čelo.  
„Tak zbývají Macalaurë a Morifinwë.“  
„A který z nich to je,“ pronesl Rinkë záhadně „se dozvíte až v Máhanaxaru.“

***

K valu nad Soudným kruhem jsme dorazili v době, kdy se začalo mísit světlo. Byl to nejkrásnější okamžik dne a cestu jsme plánovali tak, abychom dorazili včas. Telperion, jemuž jsme někdy říkali Ninquelótë, měl tmavozelené listy, které byly zespodu jako zářící stříbro, a ze všech jeho nespočetných květů stále padala rosa stříbrného světla a země pod ním byla grošovaná stíny jeho třepetavých listů. Laurelin měl listy svěže zelené jako právě rašící buk; měly okraje ze třpytivého zlata. Na jeho větvích visely hrozny květů jako žluté plamínky, a proto měl jméno Malinalda. Každý květ byl v podobě žhoucího rohu, z něhož prýštil na zem zlatý déšť; a z náruče toho stromu se linulo teplo a veliké světlo.  
Dvojčata stála jako omámená, ale ani my ostatní jsme se nemohli ubránit vlně zbožné úcty, která nás jímala, když jsme hleděli na nejkrásnější dílo Valar.  
„Tohle se nikdy neomrzí,“ povzdychnul si Nelyafinwë.  
„Chtěl bych mít ty stromy na zahradě,“ uvažoval Telufinwë, „abych se na ně mohl dívat každý den.“  
„Otec mi tvrdil, že přišel na způsob, jak tohle světlo uchovat,“ řekl jsem.  
„Je-li tomu tak, rovná se jeho umění schopnostem Valar,“ pravil bezostyšně Atarinkë.  
„Nerouhej se!“ okřikl ho Morifinwë. „Ne tady.“  
Dál jsme stáli tiše a pozorovali, jak Laurelin pohasíná a Telperion sílí. Nastávala vlahá noc.  
„Dozvíme se teď, kdo je zlý černokněžník?“ rozpomněl se náhle Pityafinwë.  
Naznal jsem, že uzrál čas pro mou oběť. Nenápadně jsem se přesunul ke koni a vytáhl z brašny černý plášť s kápí, který měl sloužit za převlek. Přehodil jsem jej přes sebe a nasadil si kapuci.  
„Je to Macalaurë!“ vypískl Telu a ukázal na mě.  
„Vy bídní červi!“ zaburácel jsem a potlačoval smích. „Nikdy mě neporazíte! Teď započnu své dílo zkázy!“  
„Na něj!“ zakřičel Pityo.  
Rozběhl jsem se ze svahu a dvojčata za mnou. I zbylí bratři mě následovali předstírajíce útok, ale ve skutečnosti byli spíš připraveni zachránit mi život. Chlapci se ozbrojili klacky.  
„Nám neunikneš!“ volal Telufinwë.  
„Dám si vás k večeři“ zachechtal jsem se.  
„To teda nedáš!“ oponoval Pityo a pohrozil mi pěstí.  
Telu po mně hodil kámen a bohužel se trefil. Nejdřív jsem slyšel, jak cinkl o zuby. Bolest jsem ucítil až chvíli potom. Zakopl jsem a padl na záda. Tráva byla měkká, takže jsem se nezranil. Pak ale přiskočil Pityo a přetáhnul mě větví.  
„Přeskočilo vám?!“ vykřikl jsem. „To se dělá házet po někom kamení?!“  
Chlapci se zarazili. Maitimo doběhl ke mně a pomohl mi vstát. Chytil jsem se za rozražený ret. Tekla mi krev.  
„To jsou ty vaše pitomé hry,“ vrčel jsem a hledal kapesník.  
„Ale my jsme chtěli zachránit Stromy,“ oznámil bezelstně Telu. A Pityo dodal: „Byl to přece ten černokněžník!“  
Kypěl ve mně vztek, ale přesto jsem se nedokázal zlobit. Nemohl jsem jim vyčítat, že se nechali ve své dětské naivitě strhnout hrou. Nakonec to přece jen mysleli dobře; dobro sídlilo v jejich srdcích a to mě plnilo nadějí.  
„Já bych řekl, že je nejvyšší čas vyrazit domů,“ shrnul situaci Tyelkormo.  
„A neříkejte o tom otci,“ dodal pro jistotu Maitimo.  
„A můžu mu říct, že jsem spadl do potoka?“  
Šest párů očí výhružně pohlédlo na Telufinwëho. A to bylo poprvé a naposled, kdy v Soudném kruhu Valar zaznělo jednohlasné NE.


	6. Zahrada snů

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Noční můry
> 
> **Shrnutí:** Nerdanel trpí hrůznými sny a obává se o život svých dětí. Nalezne pomoc v Lórienu?

Byl pozdní večer. Na temném východním nebi zářily hvězdy jako démanty. Procházel jsem se zahradou, rázoval jsem dlouhými pomalými kroky od kašny k besídce a zpět, rozpolcen jakýmsi vnitřním neklidem, který jsem nedovedl pojmenovat. Naslouchal jsem pravidelnému zvuku svých kročejí, který se mísil s utichajícím zpěvem ptáků, co ještě vytrvali.  
Věděl jsem, že nemá smysl jít spát. Spánku jsem v poslední době podléhal málokdy, a pokud jsem usínal, bylo to až k ránu. Budil jsem se pak unaven víc, než kdybych vůbec nespal. Zdálo se, jako bych v noci podnikal namáhavé cesty, na nichž jsem velmi strádal a trpěl. Mučily mě zlé sny, jejichž obsah jsem zapomínal, ale pocit z nich ve mně zůstával a pomalu se proměňoval v slova: Jsme svobodní, nebo je to jen iluze svobody, co tu prožíváme? Jsme pány nad svými životy, nebo jen plníme vůli Valar? Jak bychom žili bez nich?  
Byly to myšlenky, které se vzaly odnikud a stejně jako by ve mně byly od počátku. Vracely se ke mně a jitřily mou mysl; nenalézal jsem způsob, jak se jich zbavit a nakonec jsem se jich možná ani zbavit nechtěl. Co když jsem jenom konečně prohlédl a spatřil valinorskou zlatou klec?  
Z úvah mě vytrhly zvuky chůze. Byla to matka. Nesla stříbrnou lampu, kolem níž kroužili jako jiskry noční motýli přivábeni světlem. Přišla tiše až ke mně a věnovala mi plachý úsměv. Vypadala v přítmí jako děvčátko: tak byla proti mně křehká.  
„Dobrý večer,“ řekl jsem a usmál se, abych ji nezatížil další chmurou.  
„Měl bys pro mne chvilku, Macalaurë?“ zeptala se. „Nezdržím tě příliš dlouho.“  
„Ovšem, maminko,“ vydechl jsem překvapeně, „pro tebe vždycky.“ Jak si mohla myslet, že bych ji odmítnul?  
„Pojď se mnou,“ pokynula mi a já ji následoval.  
Šustění jejích šatů bylo povědomě uklidňující. Znal jsem ten zvuk, slýchal jsem jej často jako chlapec. Byl zhmotněním pocitu bezpečí. A lásky.  
Došli jsme k matčině dílně. Byl to veliký sál plný soch a mramorových kvádrů. Některá díla byla pod plachtami. Byly tu stojany a mnoho nářadí, štosy skic a všelikých náčrtků a spousta věcí, o nichž jsem netušil, k čemu skutečně slouží. Toto místo bylo pro mě od dětství ztělesněním tajemna; bylo jaksi zapovězené a záhadné, bylo to matčino království.  
Když jsme vešli, oslepilo mě světlo. Vycházelo z mnoha lamp a byla zlaté a jasné jako ve dne.  
„Posaď se, prosím,“ vyzvala mě matka a ukázala na jednu z nízkých stoliček.  
„Na čem teď pracuješ?“ optal jsem se, neboť mě nastalé ticho velice tížilo.  
„Na všem a na ničem,“ odpověděla stojíc zády ke mně, přehrabujíc se v jakémsi štosu. „Teď bych si tě ráda nakreslila, jestli nemáš nic proti.“  
„No, asi ne,“ řekl jsem váhavě a začal si spontánně upravovat vlasy za uši. „Akorát nejsem zrovna učesaný.“  
Otočila se na mě, zkoumavě si mě prohlédla od hlavy k patě a zářivě se usmála.  
„Takhle jsi moc krásný,“ oznámila mi a přišla blíž s deskami a uhlem. „Zkus se moc nehýbat. A dívej se do jednoho bodu.“  
Vyhlídl jsem si sochu dívky se džbánem. Měla ve vlasech květy a u nohou jí rozkvétal leknín. Působila tak živě, že jsem uvěřil, že jí zrůžoví líce a pohlédne na mě.  
Matka mlčela. Slyšel jsem jenom škrábání uhlu o papír a sem tam šustění látky. Abych se zabavil, zkoušel jsem složit báseň pro dívku s leknínem. Její bosé nohy se dotýkaly podstavce tak zlehka, jako by tančila. Poezie dokázala zaměstnat mou mysl a to bylo dobře.

_Zurčení potůčku zpěvavé_  
k nohám tvým plyne co stříbra proud,  
kroky mé k tobě jsou váhavé,  
toužím přec k prameni pokleknout! 

_Zdalipak žízeň mou uhasíš,_  
rybičko v rákosí oděná?  
Zulíbat rty své mi dovolíš?  
Toť pro můj žár voda studená. 

Ty poslední verše nestály za nic, ale ať jsem se mořil sebevíc, nedokázal jsem přijít na nic lepšího.  
„Nemrač se!“ okřikla mě matka. Trhnul jsem sebou a ohlédl se.  
„Omlouvám se, nad něčím jsem se zamyslel,“ odvětil jsem.  
„A teď ses mi pohnul,“ kárala mě vlídným hlasem. „Ale tohle už nechám. Potřebuju ještě profil, a kdyby tě to neobtěžovalo…“  
„Ano?“  
„Mohla bych si tě vymodelovat? Opravdu to zabere jen chvíli.“  
Překvapeně jsem na ni pohlédl a naklonil se k ní. Sevřela desky s kresbou a přitiskla si je k hrudi, jako bych ji chtěl snad o ně okrást. Bylo to zvláštní, protože o tohle nikdy nikoho z rodiny nežádala. Znovu jsem se zamračil.  
„Chceš udělat mou sochu?“ zeptal jsem se, docela zmaten jejím chováním.  
„Zase se mračíš, Macalaurë,“ napomenula mě. „Usměj se, přece. Jsi přece šťastný, měl by ses usmívat. Jsi šťastný, že ano? Řekni mi, že jsi.“  
Vychrlila na mě ten vodopád slov a kryla se za svými deskami jako za štítem. Viděl jsem jen její oči, obrovské a vyděšené jako oči ztraceného děcka.  
„Ukaž mi to,“ řekl jsem pevně, vstal a natáhl k ní ruku. Vyděsil jsem sám sebe. Zněl jsem v tu chvíli přesně jako otec.  
Zachvěla se a podala mi skicák. Listoval jsem mezi kresbami a otevřel ústa v údivu. Byl tu Maitimo se svým rovným nosem a směle vykrojenými rty, temný Carnistir s hustým obočím a hrdě vystrčenou bradou, půvabný Tyelkormo ozdobený bezstarostným úsměvem, Atarinkë, který byl tak podobný otci, že jsem si zprvu myslel, že jde o Fëanárův portrét, a teď já. Chyběla jen dvojčata.  
„Kreslíš si nás všechny?“ zeptal jsem se, abych se ujistil v jejích záměrech. „Chceš udělat sochy nás všech?“  
„Ano, možná, časem,“ odvětila váhavě a nervózně se rozhlédla, jako by nás snad někdo mohl slyšet.  
Vrátil jsem jí desky. Přijala je jen neochotně a ruce s nimi jí klesly, jako by kresby vážily cent.  
„Proč to děláš?“ optal jsem se po chvíli, která mi připadala jako věčnost.  
Sklopila zrak, a aniž by mi pohlédla do očí, odpověděla: „Jste teď tak krásní a šťastní. Chci si vás uchovat takové, jací jste teď. Abych vás takové měla už napořád.“  
„Matko, ty děláš, jako bys nás měla ztratit. Možná časem opustíme otcovský dům, oženíme se, vybudujeme vlastní krby, ale vždycky ti budeme nablízku. Vděčíme ti přece za život.“  
„To vděčíte i Fëanárovi. A budete-li muset volit mezi jím a mnou, tak za kým půjdete?“  
Vydral se ze mě hluboký vzdech, přistoupil jsem k ní a pevně ji objal. Rozplakala se a desky jí vypadly z ruky. Podobizny bratrů se rozlétly po kamenné dlažbě, ale na to jsem teď nedbal. Držel jsem ji dlouho, než se vyplakala a mohli jsme spolu opět promluvit.  
„Mám zlé sny, Macalaurë,“ řekla mi. „Jsou živé a bolí tolik, jako bych viděla skutečnost. Budím se vlastním křikem a pro slzy jsem slepá.“  
„Otec tě neutěší?“  
Znovu zaštkala, tentokrát však tiše, jaksi hrdě, a rychle si otřela slzy. Pak docela klidně pronesla: „V mém manželském loži již není útěchy. Je chladné od chvíle, kdy Fëanáro začal pracovat na… na té své věci!“  
Sevřel jsem její drobné dlaně ve svých. Byly docela studené.  
„Smím vědět, co se ti zdává?“  
Zavrtěla hlavou tak silně, až se jí uvolnily vlasy z účesu. Vytrhla se mi a odešla sbírat své kresby. Každou z nich pečlivě prohlédla a pohladila, než ji vložila do desek, jako by se již byla smiřovala s tím, že její synové jsou nadobro pryč. Trhalo mi to srdce.  
„Matko, pověz mi to.“  
„Ty jediný máš soucit, Macalaurë,“ vzlykla, „ty jediný ze všech. Tak ho měj se mnou.“  
„Pověz!“  
„Viděla jsem tě, Kanafinwë! Viděla jsem tě! Šel jsi po břehu moře, máčel sis boty ve vlnách a zpíval. Neslyšela jsem slova, žádná tam totiž nebyla. Jen zoufalý zvuk, tak nešťastný jako skučení větru. A pak jsem si všimla, v čem se to brodíš, a nebyla to voda ale krev!“  
„Matko…“  
„A viděla jsem svého švagra Nolofinwëho. Měl rty modré chladem a ve vlasech sníh. A po boku mu kráčel Findekáno. Plakal a slzy mu mrzly na tvářích. A já věděla, že ho zradil můj syn!“  
„Matko, prosím…“  
„Chtěl jsi to vědět? Tak mlč a poslouchej! Viděla jsem svého Maitima. Byl nahý a pokrytý tisícem ran. Přikovali ho ke skále. Skučel bolestí a jediné, co si přál, byla smrt! A nikdo mu nechtěl pomoci!“  
„Pro lásku Valar, přestaň s tím!“  
Zhroutila se na zem a usedavě plakala. Slzy kanuly na dlažbu ve velkých kapkách, div jsem je neslyšel dopadat. Stál jsem nad tou drobnou ženou pohroužen v hlubokém žalu. Nedokázal jsem se pohnout, nedokázal jsem cokoliv učinit. Nedovedl jsem odhadnout, jak dlouho to trvalo, ale když jsem se odhodlal promluvit, za okny byla hluboká noc.  
„Pojeďme do zahrad Lórienu,“ řekl jsem nakonec a ta slova mě opět plnila nadějí. „Žije zde Irmo Fëantur a kdo lépe dovede vyložit sny?“  
Vzhlédla ke mně a hlesla: „Doprovodíš mě tam?“  
„Ano, doprovodím,“ ujistil jsem si.  
„Máš šlechetné srdce, Macalaurë,“ zašeptala. „A ačkoliv jsi mlád, máš v sobě velikou moudrost.“  
„Nelichoť mi, nebo zpychnu,“ zasmál jsem se, protože více žalu jsem již nedokázal snést.  
„Na to už je pozdě, obávám se, synu můj. Protože takové vás otec vychoval.“

***  
Přípravy netrvaly dlouho. Vyrazili jsme v doprovodu hrstky sloužících, aby matka měla pohodlí, protože cesta zabrala několik dní. Dvojčata svěřila do péče chůvy a učitelů. Maitimo odjel s Findekánem kamsi do hor, na zbylé bratry nemohla spoléhat a otce si nedovolila obtěžovat. Ptal jsem se sám sebe, kam se může podít láska, která zplodila tolik dobra a krásy. Odpověď jsem nenašel, ale věřil jsem, že nezmizela, že se pouze skrývá a bude ji třeba jen znovu naleznout.  
Vyjeli jsme z Tirionu a mířili na jihozápad k Aulëho dvorcům. Zde pod horami měl svůj dům matčin otec Mahtan, který byl služebníkem Valy Kováře a říkalo se mu proto Aulendur. Dorazili jsme s večerem.  
„To jsou k nám hosti!“ přivítala nás bodrá pramáti Tinwë a se smíchem zalomila rukama.  
Její jméno značilo jiskru či třepetající se hvězdu a dal jí je Mahtan. Byla veselá a zářivá a zdálo se, že v jejích vlasech barvy lesního medu skutečně sídlí rej žhavých světýlek.  
„Mělas dát vědět, že dorazíš, holčičko!“ vykřikla, když objímala matku. Pak se podívala na mě. „A ty! Jak jsi jen vyrostl, Macalaurë! Nebudeš už se ženit?“  
Zasmál jsem se stržen náhle její prostou radostí a odvětil: „Zas tak jsem nevyrost. Měla bys vidět dvojčata!“  
„Holoubci moji! Viděla jsem je naposled v kolébce. Máme teď tolik práce. Jak se jen mají Ambarussar?“  
„Učí se písmena a strašlivě zlobí,“ řekla matka a šťastně se usmála. Byl jsem rád, že přišla na jiné myšlenky.  
„Ale jen pojďte dál, nestůjte tady! Určitě máte už hlad!“ vykřikla Tinwë. „Rusco se zblázní radostí!“  
Večeře byla prostá, ale moc dobrá. V poslední době jsem toho moc nesnědl, ale pod babiččiným přísným pohledem jsem si nedovolil nedojíst jediné sousto. Když jsem skončil, spokojeně se usmála a nechala mi přidat.  
„A co že jste se tu tak zčistajasna objevili?“ zeptal se Mahtan, který zrovna zápasil s jehněčí kýtou.  
„Jsme na cestě do Irmových zahrad,“ odvětila matka.  
„Proč to?“ podivila se Tinwë a rychle se ohlédla, zdali mám dost jídla.  
„Přál jsem si navštívit lůžko Míriel Serindë a myslel jsem, že vezmu matku s sebou, aby si trochu oddychla od všeho toho shonu,“ zalhal jsem pohotově.  
„To je od tebe hezké, chlapče,“ řekl Aulendur a hodil mi na talíř ještě kus masa. Pak se otočil k Nerdanel. „A co dělá ten uličník Fëanáro?“  
„Má teď hodně práce,“ odpověděla Nerdanel. Posmutněla jen na okamžik, ale i ten byl dost dlouhý na to, aby si prarodiče všimli.  
„Tak povídej. Co se děje?“ vyzvala ji Tinwë.  
Matka pokrčila rameny a zhluboka si vzdychla.  
„Nech mě hádat,“ vložil se do toho Mahtan. „Zabednil se v dílně a na rodinu kašle.“  
„To zas ne,“ snažila se oponovat matka, ale nemělo to valný úspěch.  
„Opravdu začínám litovat, že jsem ho kdy učil kovařině,“ pronesl děd a zabodl vidličku do pečeně.  
„Nerozčiluj se, drahý. Ono ho to pustí. Tebe to taky vždycky po čase pustilo,“ povzdychla si babička. Pak promluvila k matce: „A ty si to tak neber, holčičko. Udělej si čas pro sebe. Buď ráda, že máš od něj na chvíli pokoj.“  
Tiše jsem se zasmál její přímočaré moudrosti. Málem mi však zaskočilo sousto v krku. Nebyla by to Tinwë, kdyby si toho nevšimla a neuštědřila mi výchovný záhlavec.  
„Ty se moc nesměj, Macalaurë. Jen počkej, až se oženíš. To si na babičku ještě _rád_ vzpomeneš,“ pokárala mě, ale věděl jsem, že zadržuje smích.  
„Jsem tak rád, že jste tady,“ řekl Mahtan a rozesmál se nahlas. „Konečně bije taky někoho jiného než mě.“

***  
Ráno jsme se rozloučili a pokračovali na západ k řece, jež ústila do jezera Lorellin. Na obzoru se modrala mohutná hradba hor. Abychom si ukrátili cestu a přišli na jiné myšlenky, hráli jsme různé hry se slovy, ale veselost nám nikdy nevydržela příliš dlouho. Po čase jsme vždy umlkli a pohroužili se sami do sebe a trvalo dlouhý čas, než se někdo znovu odvážil promluvit. Snad to bylo i tím, že jsme se blížili k sídlu Valy Náma, jenž byl Irmovým bratrem a panoval v síních Mandosu. Tam přicházely duše Eldar, jejichž tělesné schránky byly zničeny, aby čekaly na den, kdy se budou smět znovu vrátit na tento svět. Tam dlela duše otcovy matky, ač její tělo, krásné a nepoznamenané rozkladem, spočívalo v zahradách Lórienu, kde o ně pečovali Maiar královny Estë.  
Když jsme po mnoha mílích konečně dospěli k vodě, přišla mi matka ještě ztrápenější, než když jsme opouštěli domov. Cítil jsem, že bude lepší, nechám-li ji o samotě a odebral jsem se k řece. Usedl jsem na kámen nad peřejí a přiložil k ústům dřevěnou flétnu, kterou jsem vozíval v sedlové brašně. Hledal jsem melodii pro své sloky o vodní žínce; snad by z nich časem mohla vzniknout píseň.  
Zlaté světlo se houpalo na vlnách, tříštilo se na kamení a kapky, v nichž se odráželo, vypadaly jako drahocenné perly. Pak začalo slábnout, mísilo se se stříbrným a perly se proměnily v démanty.

_Zurčení potůčku zpěvavé_  
k nohám tvým plyne co stříbra proud,  
kroky mé k tobě jsou váhavé,  
toužím přec k prameni pokleknout! 

_Zdalipak žízeň mou uhasíš?_  
Ústa má ke tvým jsou skloněná.  
Polibku přece se neděsíš,   
rybičko v rákosí oděná? 

_Svlaž rety vyprahlé poutníka,_  
co k řece přichází tiše  
polaskat peřeje dlaní. 

_Srdce mé tvého se dotýká,_  
na vodní hladinu píše:  
Staň se dnes v noci mou paní. 

Ta správná slova přišla jaksi sama od sebe, jako by mi je někdo vnuknul. Přehrál jsem si píseň na flétnu a znovu ji zpíval. Řeka mi zapěla v odpověď.  
„Komu patří, Macalaurë?“ zeptala se tiše Nerdanel, která mezitím přišla ke mně.  
Otočil jsem se za hlasem a věnoval matce rozpačitý úsměv.  
„Zas všem a nikomu?“ odhadla správně mou odpověď.  
Zapískal jsem krátkou veselou písničku, abych odvedl řeč, ale matka se nenechala tak snadno odbýt. Posadila se vedle mě, vzala mě za ruku a zahleděla se na vodu.  
„Chci, abys byl šťastný,“ zašeptala.  
„Ale já jsem šťastný, mami, opravdu,“ řekl jsem, ale najednou jsem si nebyl jist, jestli je to skutečně pravda.

***  
Do Irmových zahrad jsme dorazili po poledni. Háj byl ospalý, cedry se těšily na večerní spršku. Hejna pestrobarevných motýlů hledala úkryt ve stínu sosen a Vanyar i Maiar přicházeli k vodě, aby se osvěžili u hlobokých nádrží a Estëiných fontán. Všude zářilo kvítí a temně rudé máky Fumellari lákaly svou vůní k odpolednímu spánku.  
Vala Irmo dlel u svého kotle Silindrinu pod stinnou klenbou cypřišů. Nelišil se příliš podobou od krásných Vanyar, jen postavu měl urostlejší a vlasy byly černé jako noc. Oči však byly tekuté zlato a prohlédly vám až do duše. Poklekl jsem a matka se uklonila.  
„Co přivádí Noldor z Túny do mých zahrad?“ zeptal se hlubokým hlasem, který zněl jako tóny fagotu.  
„Jsem Kanafinwë Macalaurë a…“  
Irmo mě zarazil nesmlouvavým gestem.  
„Vím, kdo jsi, Fëanárův synu. Jen se ptám, co tebe a tvou matku ke mně přivádí. Hledáte snad odpočinek? Pokud ano, mé trávníky a stín mých stromů vás uvítají,“ pronesl pomalu, s důrazem na libozvuk, a rozevřel paže. Pak ovšem pohlédl na matku a vědoucně naklonil hlavu. „Nebo tu hledáte odpovědi na otázky, které vás mučí a díky nimž je spánek utrpením a ne úlevou?“  
„Chci znát své odpovědi,“ prohlásila hrdě Nerdanel a napřímila se.  
Irmo přikývl. Poté se jeho zrak obrátil na mě.  
„A co hledáš ty, mladý Noldo?“  
Vzhlédl jsem a oplatil mu pohled. Byl jsem však zmaten a netušil, co mu mám odvětit.  
„Já nehledám nic,“ řekl jsem nakonec, „jen doprovázím maminku.“  
„Sem nikdo nechodí jen tak, Macalaurë,“ oznámil mi Vala. „Teď si však přeji promluvit s Nerdanel. Tobě věnuji čas jednoho ze svých pomocníků. Je moudrý a jistě ti pomůže najít to, po čem v skrytu duše toužíš.“  
Oslepil mě jasný záblesk stříbrného světla. Zastínil jsem si tvář. Z dálky se blížila nejasná postava. S každým dalším krokem jako by vystupovala z mlhy, získávala tvar; duch se odíval tělem. Nakonec nabyl podoby jednoho z Ilúvatarových dětí. Stál tu štíhlý, tmavovlasý elf. Jen zlatá barva očí napovídala, že je to někdo z Maiar.   
„Olórine,“ oslovil Irmo příchozího a pokynul směrem ke mně, „toto je Kanafinwë, jehož mocný hlas rozlomí i hroudu zlata. Miluje hudbu, zpěv a poezii stejně jako ty. Věřím, že budete mít o čem hovořit.“  
Maia se usmál a vědoucně přikývnul. Než jsem se nadál, odváděl mě pryč. Matka s Lórienem osaměli.  
„Olórin? Neznamená to snílek?“ zeptal jsem se po chvíli tiché chůze.  
Maia se zasmál a pohodil rozpuštěnými vlasy, aby řekl: „Sloužím pánovi snů, tak co by to asi mohlo znamenat?“  
„Budeš mi stále odpovídat otázkami?“  
„Myslíš si, že budu?“  
„Takhle se nikam nedostaneme,“ zavrčel jsem. „Irmo říkal, že jsi moudrý, ale mně připadáš jako blázen.“  
„A není to nakonec totéž?“  
„Horší než mluvit s děckem,“ odfrknul jsem si zpola pro sebe.  
„Což děti nevidí svět mnohem jasněji než my všichni?“  
Zarazil jsem se a zastavil. Ta slova mě zaujala. Kolem nás proběhlo děvčátko s laní. Zatřepal jsem hlavou, neboť jsem se domníval, že je to přelud, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, kde jsem.  
„Jak to myslíš?“ oslovil jsem Olórina.  
Usednul do stínu pod košatý strom a vyzval mě, ať si přisednu. Utrhnul květ a vetknul si ho do vlasů.  
„Představ si dítě, Macalaurë. Jistě to dovedeš, máš pět mladších bratrů.“  
„Jak tohle víš?“ zeptal jsem se trochu hloupě.  
„Myslíš, že tady na konci světa netušíme, kolik synů má korunní princ Noldor?“ zasmál se, vytáhl květinu zpoza ucha a foukl do ní, jako by zkoušel, zda lístky drží v květním lůžku dostatečně pevně. Pak se vrátil k původní myšlence: „Dítě se narodí a neví nic. Za chvíli se naučí, že když řve dost hlasitě, někdo přijde a nakrmí ho. S tím jistě souhlasíš.“  
„Řekl bych, že ano.“  
„A pak se začne dívat okolo sebe. Zjistí, že máma ho má ráda, že táta má rád mámu a jeho vlastně taky, protože se na něj pořád tak přiblble usmívá.“  
Začal jsem se smát tak, že jsem se rozkašlal.  
„Nesměj se. To je vážná věc,“ zašvitořil Maia vesele a přetáhl mě po hlavě květinou. „Taky si velice rychle uvědomí, co je špatné. Špatné je, když má hlad, když ho něco bolí a když je mu zima.“  
„Jenže život je mnohem složitější, Olórine,“ namítl jsem.  
„Vážně? Tak mi zkus říct, co potřebuješ k tomu, abys byl šťasný.“  
Zamračil jsem se v hlubokém hnutí mysli a musel uznat, že mu nedovedu odpovědět.  
„Nevíš? A přitom je to tak snadné. Šťastný jsi, když nemáš hlad, když tě nic nebolí, když ti není zima a když tě má někdo rád.“  
„A to je všechno?“ vydechl jsem.  
„Skoro všechno“ odvětil Maia. „Ještě je dobré mít co na práci. To děti vědí, a proto berou své hry velice vážně. Je to jejich zaměstnání.“  
„Ale co úspěch, uznání, potřeba něco dokázat?“ namítal jsem.  
„Chceš to, protože bez toho nemůžeš být, anebo proto, že ti někdo celý život tvrdil, že to potřebuješ?“  
„To nedokážu říct,“ přiznal jsem.  
„Tak se netrap a zkus se na svět podívat dětskýma očima. Časem pochopíš, že právě tohle je moudrost,“ prohodil Olórin jakoby nic.  
Natáhl dlaň a chvíli čekal. Na koncích prstů mu přistál veliký stříbrný motýl. Sklonil se k němu a něco mu pošeptal. Pak naklonil hlavu, jako by naslouchal hlasu, který jsem nemohl slyšet.  
„Půjdeme,“ oznámil mi. „Tvá matka tě čeká.“

***  
Netušil jsem, co Fëantur sdělil Nerdanel, ale věděl jsem, že nemám právo se ptát. V každém případě se mi zdálo, že je teď jaksi klidnější. Zůstali jsme v Lórienu ještě dva dny, rozhodnuti využít Irmovy nabídky odpočinku. S tím podivným Maiou jsem se již nesetkal.  
Navštívil jsem lůžko stříbrovlasé Míriel, abych ulevil svědomí pro drobnou lež, kterou jsem pověděl matčiným rodičům. Hleděl jsem na její klidnou tvář a přemítal nad Olórinovými slovy. Co když měl pravdu? Co když je Fëanáro takový, protože nepoznal lásku své matky? Začínal jsem to chápat. Možná je velikost, po které touží, jen skrytou touhou být milován. Snad chce dokázat Serindë, že je hoden její lásky. Jenže Míriel byla mrtva a ač se Fëanáro snažil, jak chtěl, zpátky ji povolat nemohl. To bylo jen v moci Valar.


	7. Osudy Ardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Vězení (žolík)
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Fëanor konečně dokončil své dílo a svět už nikdy nebude takový jako dřív.

Byl jsem navštívit přítele Rúmila. Jeho dům stál na velkém náměstí pod Mindonou, nedaleko Finwëho sídla. Chodíval jsem za ním rád, neboť byl učencem a sepisoval mnoho knih. Valar mu svěřili tajemství vzniku světa a z jeho pera vzešly spisy _Ainulindalë_ a _Valaquenta_ , z nichž se učily dnešní děti. Psal také verše – mnohdy ještě v starobylé abecedě Sarati, kterou před lety vymyslel. Jinak už se na Túně psalo otcovými Tengwar.  
Rúmil byl skromný muž a jeho dům o tom vypovídal. Nepotrpěl si na okázalý přepych. Většinu pokojů zaplňovaly knihy. V každé místnosti včetně jídelny byl umístěn psací pultík, to kdyby domácí pán potřeboval zachytit náhle příchozí myšlenku. Královstvím jeho ženy byla květinová zahrada, kde jsme teď seděli a vesele klábosili u hrnečku čaje. Rúmilova nejstarší dcera Alma nám přinesla medové koláčky a ačkoliv jsem si na sladké nikdy moc nepotrpěl, nedokázal jsem odmítnout.  
„Máte vůbec služebnictvo?“ optal jsem se, když jsem dožvýkal sousto a spláchl je pořádným douškem čaje.  
„K čemu?“ odvětil Rúmil a výmluvně rozhodil rukama. „Moc toho nesním a nepořádku také mnoho nenadělám. O zahradu se stará žena a dcery zastanou práci v domácnosti.“  
„A až dcery odejdou z domu?“  
„To budu řešit, až to přijde. Nemá smysl zabývat se věcmi, které se ještě nestaly, Macalaurë,“ řekl s úsměvem a povytáhl obočí.  
„To máš asi pravdu,“ souhlasil jsem.  
„Nechceš si jednu z nich odvést?“ zasmál se.  
„Vážím si tě jako přítele, ale má svoboda je mi nadevše,“ odpověděl jsem se smíchem. Přesto se mi do mysli na okamžik vkradla představa toho, jaké by to bylo, kdybych se oženil.  
Rúmil si všiml mého zamyšlení a vědoucně pokýval hlavou. Byl však moudrý a nepřál si způsobit mi rozpaky, proto rychle změnil téma.  
„Zabývám se teď zajímavou věcí,“ začal. „Dostaneš se někdy do Alqualondë?“  
Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a zamyšleně se zamračil. Nedokázal jsem si vzpomenout, kdy jsem byl v Labutím přístavu naposled.  
„A Teleri málokdy přicházejí mezi Noldor,“ pokračoval Rúmil. „Zjistil jsem, že jazyk, kterým mluvíme my, se začíná v poměrně mnoha ohledech lišit od řeči Falmari.“  
„Ale my mluvíme pořád stejně, ne?“  
„To si jenom myslíš, Kanafinwë,“ oponoval mi přítel. „Každý jazyk se vyvíjí, mění, vznikají v něm nová slova a zanikají stará.“  
„To je zajímavé,“ řekl jsem a natáhl se pro další koláček. „Máš to někde sepsané?“  
„Až to bude, budeš první, komu to dám přečíst,“ ujistil mě. „Má knihovna je ti jinak samozřejmě k dispozici. Půjč si, co chceš.“  
„Něco si pak vyberu,“ oznámil jsem a snědl další zákusek.

***  
Odcházel jsem s několika svazky v náručí, přemírou koláčků v břiše a absolutním zmatkem v hlavě. Rúmil mi jako vždy poskytl mnoho podnětů k přemýšlení. Všechno se mění. Mění se naše řeč, mění se svět kolem nás, měníme se my sami. A přesto nám nehynoucí krása Valinoru dává jakousi iluzi neměnnosti. Na povrchu je to všechno stále stejné. Ale co se odehrává uvnitř? Toužíme stále po tomtéž nebo se naše přání mění? Co jsem chtěl jako chlapec a co chci teď? Kde se bere ta síla, která všechno neustále proměňuje? Bylo tu mnoho otázek a žádné odpovědi.  
Scházel jsem schodištěm visutých zahrad a mířil k otcovskému domu. Miloval jsem tohle město. Vybudoval ho Finwëho lid; bylo odrazem duše národa Noldor. Narodil jsem se tu a stejně tak všichni mí bratři. Nedokázal jsem si představit, že bychom toto místo měli někdy opustit.  
Zašel jsem za roh a leknutím upustil knihy. Po hladké stěně spadající do zahrady šplhal chlapec. Špičkami bosých nohou nahmatával škvíry mezi kvádry a přidržoval se jen stonků popínavých rostlin. Nebyl jsem schopen na tu vzdálenost říct, zda je to to Telu nebo Pityo. Ten druhý zrovna přelézal zábradlí balkonu a bylo více než zjevné, že se chystá následovat bratra.  
„Ambarussa!“ zakřičel jsem a rozběhl se směrem k domu. „Okamžitě slez dolů!“  
Zrzkovi úlekem podjely nohy a zůstal viset na břečťanu. Ten druhý zmizel uvnitř. Telufinwë (teď už jsem věděl, že je to on) znovu nalezl oporu a zadíval se na mě s výrazem nejvyššího opovržení.  
„O to se právě snažim,“ odsekl.  
„Neštvi mě a slez. Víš, jak to myslím. Zlámeš si nohy.“  
Telu si odfrkl a došplhal k balkonu. Hbitě se přehoupl přes balustrádu, posadil se na zábradlí a věnoval mi jedno velmi nezdvořilé gesto. Vzdor dospívání s těmi dvěma mlátil ode zdi ke zdi, až mi to občas připadalo k smíchu.  
„Tohle si vyřídíme vevnitř,“ křikl jsem na něj pohněvaně a šel si posbírat knížky. „A můžete být rádi, že to neřeknu otci!“  
Když jsem přišel k pokojům dvojčat, našel jsem dveře zamčené zvenčí. Klíč byl naštěstí v zámku. Otočil jsem jím a vešel.  
„Chvála Mocnostem, že jsi tady,“ spustil na mě Pityo. „Už jsem myslel, že tu zkysnem natrvalo.“  
„Co se tady děje?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Ten krysí pšouk Maitimo nás tu zamknul a odjel se kamsi miliskovat s tím svým Findekánem,“ odpověděl znechuceně Telufinwë.  
„Blé,“ protáhl Pityo, zamával si rukou před obličejem a pro jistotu svůj názor na celou věc ještě podpořil vyplazeným jazykem.  
Zakroutil jsem hlavou a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Na stole ležely sešity a učebnice.  
„Jistě to, že vás tu zavřel, mělo svůj důvod,“ odtušil jsem. „Nemáte náhodou dělat úkoly?“  
„Když mě to nebaví,“ povzdychnul si starší Ambarussa, posadil se na pohovku a složil ruce do klína.  
„A já tomu nerozumim,“ přidal se mladší.  
„Domácí vězení by mělo být zakázáno nějakou klauzulí z moci Valar. Je to nemorální,“ řekl zcela vážně Telu.  
„Nemůžeš se divit, že jsme se pokoušeli prchnout ze žaláře,“ přizvukoval bratr.  
„Co se učíte?“ zeptal jsem se, přisedl k nim a nahlédl do papírů.  
Pityo se natáhl pro sešit a začal okázale předčítat: „Žebřík o délce dva sáhy je opřený o stěnu a jeho sklon se zemí činí úhel 75°. Jak vysoko je opřen? Dosáhne k oknu, které je ve výšce jeden sáh a čtyři stopy? Zaokrouhli na palce.“  
Ohrnul jsem ret a krátce se zamyslel.  
„Co to je za pitomost?!“ vykřikl Telu a rozčileně strčil do stolu, až se zakymácel. „Když budu chtít zjistit, jestli mi tam ten žebřík dosáhne, tak ho vezmu a zkusim to, ne?“  
„Jo!“ souhlasil Pityo.  
„Je na to vzoreček,“ řekl jsem klidně a poklepal na učebnici. „A hodnoty do něj jsou v tabulce.“  
„Jak můžu použít vzoreček na žebřík?“ hádal se Telu.  
„Jednoduše. Stačí si to celé představit jako trojúhelník,“ napověděl jsem.  
„Ty ses tohle taky učil?“ vydechl překvapeně Pityo.  
„Jasně,“ pronesl jsem suverénně a sebevědomě pohodil hlavou. „Takže když v noci lezu holkám do ložnic, vím, jak dlouhý žebřík si mám s sebou vzít.“  
Bratři na mě zůstali nevěřícně zírat. Pak si vyměnili pohledy a uznale protáhli brady. Kousal jsem se do rtu a zadržoval smích. Nevěděl jsem, jak dlouho vydržím předstírat, že to myslím vážně.  
„Děláš si srandu, že jo?“ vyhrkl náhle Telu a založil si ruce v bok.  
„Tady v tom baráku nás nikdo nebere vážně!“ přidal se Pityo.  
Blížící se katastrofě zabránil Atarinkë, který vpadl do místnosti jako povodeň.  
„Okamžitě všeho nechte a pojďte se na něco podívat!“ zvolal, aniž by byl pustil kliku. „Tohle musíte vidět!“  
„Co se děje?“  
„Památný okamžik, noldorští páni,“ pronesl a hrdě se opřel o zárubeň.  
„Tak co je?“  
„Jsem rád, že sedíš, Kanafinwë, protože neuvěřitelné se stalo skutkem,“ napínal mě a já ho v tu chvíli upřímně nenáviděl.  
„Curufinwë, nedělej ofuky a vyklop, co se děje!“ obořil se na něj Pityo.  
„Ambarussar, konečně uvidíte, jak vypadá váš tatíček!“  
„Jsi pitomec, Rinkë,“ zavrčel Telu. „Nemůžeš nám prostě říct, o co tady jde?“  
„Fëanáro to dokončil,“ vydechl bratr a pokynul nám, ať ho následujeme.  
Netušil jsem v tu chvíli, co že to otec vlastně dokončil a proč je ten okamžik natolik památný, ale něco mi říkalo, že od teď už naše životy nikdy nebudou takové jako dřív.

***  
Co otec stvořil, nazval silmarily. Tvarem byly jako tři velké klenoty. Látka, z níž byly vyrobeny, vypadala jako démantový krystal, a přece byla silnější než diamant, takže ji nemohla poškodit ani rozbít žádná síla v Království Ardy. A přece byl ten krystal pro silmaril jen to, co je pro Ilúvatarovy děti tělo: dům jeho vnitřního ohně, který je v jeho nitru, celý jej prostupuje a je jeho životem. A vnitřní oheň silmarilů udělal Fëanáro ze smíšeného světla Stromů. Proto silmarily svítily i v nejhlubší tmě vlastní září jako Vardiny hvězdy, a přece jako živí tvorové měly radost ze světla, přijímaly je a vracely je v odstínech podivuhodnějších než dříve.  
Mnoho dní jsme jen chodili oněmělí úžasem a těšili se pohledem na jejich krásu. Otec se pak rozhodl představit své dílo Valar. A všichni národové se sjeli v soudném kruhu Máhanaxaru, aby pohlédli na tento div, a žasli. Sama Varda silmarily posvětila, takže se jich od té doby nemohlo dotknout žádné smrtelné tělo, nečisté ruce ani nic zlého, aniž by to bylo spáleno a sežehnuto. A Mandos předpověděl, že jsou v nich uzamčeny osudy země, moře a vzduchu.  
Ale zdálo se, že nejen Světlo a osudy Ardy jsou uzavřeny v tomto velkém díle. Stalo se vězením Fëanárovy duše. Jeho srdce bylo k silmarilům pevně připoutáno, neboť do nich vložil veškerou svou moudrost, sílu a dovednost. I mnoho své lásky jim věnoval a já a mí bratři jsme je rovněž milovali, protože byly otcovým dílem, jakým jsme byli i my.


	8. Rozum a cit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Manželství z rozumu
> 
>  **Shrnutí:** Noldor kovají meče a městem se šíří nenávist. Svede s tím něco nečekaná svatba?

Když kůň ztratí podkovu, vezmete ho ke kováři. Když dítě vyroste z bot, vezmete ho k ševci. Ovšem když si někdo jako já roztrhne kalhoty, nezajde ke švadleně. Alespoň ne hned. Pokusí se to totiž spravit sám. Rozumějte, zručnost je u členů naší rodiny jaksi vrozená. Někdy jsem nabýval pocitu, že se otec omylem dotkne drátu a ten se promění ve filigrán, že matka projde okolo kamene, ten pukne a vyloupne se z něj socha.  
Maitimo z dlouhé chvíle vyřezával dřevěné figurky. Turko si vyráběl vlastní šípy a z paroží vytvářel zdobené rukojeti na lovecké nože, jejichž čepele kalil Atarinkë. Caro častěji rozbíjel, než tvořil, ale pokud se pustil do díla, vycházely z jeho rukou broušené kameny podivuhodné krásy. Dostal jsem od něj prsten s turmalínem, s jehož výrobou pomáhal Rinkë. Ambarussar se zhlédli v Tyelkormovi, vyjížděli s ním na lovy a pídili se po tom, jak nejlépe vyrobit luk.  
Ale abych se vrátil ke svým kalhotám. Nemůžu o sobě říct, že jsem nešikovný. Ledacos dokážu vytvořit či spravit, ale v porovnání se svými bratry musím přiznat, že jsem rodinného talentu podědil zdaleka nejméně. Netrpěl jsem kvůli tomu, měl jsem jiná nadání, ale zrovna teď bych vyměnil všechen svůj hudební sluch za trošku poslušnější nit.  
„Co to děláš?“ vyhrkl na mě Morifinwë, který se bez varování zjevil v hale.  
Trhnul jsem sebou, uhodil se o klenbu výklenku, v němž jsem seděl, a upustil jehlu. Ztratila se v kožešině pokrývající lavici. Zaklel jsem a začal tu drobnou věc hledat. Příze se z ní samozřejmě vyvlékla.  
„Proč si nezajdeš ke švadleně?“ provokoval bratr. „Ženská už z tebe nejspíš nebude, Kano.“  
Opřel se o sloup a pobaveně mě pozoroval. Dobrá, nebyla to práce, ve které bych byl zrovna zběhlý. Prvním a největším problémem se ukázalo být to, jak si k šití vůbec sednout, abych na něj viděl, nebolela mě záda a neměl jsem neustále mravence v noze, ale přesto mi má vrozená hrdost nedovolovala to vzdát.  
„Zalátat kalhoty si ještě zvládnu,“ zavrčel jsem.  
„A celý Tirion bude žít tím, že královská rodina nemá ani na šaty,“ zachechtal se Carnistir.  
„Nepotřebuju nové!“ vykřikl jsem a vrazil si jehlu do ruky.  
Zatnul jsem zuby a pevně tisknul víčka. Cítil jsem slzy zoufalství a vzteku, jak se šinou vzhůru, připraveny vyhrknout z očí v momentě, kdy je otevřu.  
„Řek bych, že potřebuješ,“ zachechtal se Caro.  
Dýchal jsem zhluboka a bojoval se svým hněvem. Nebylo to snadné, ale po chvíli jsem ho přeci jen dokázal přemoci.  
„Udělej si radost, Kanafinwë,“ pokračoval Carnistir a posadil se naproti mně. „Nech si ušít šaty, nějaký hezký plášť. Bude se ti hodit něco slavnostního.“  
„Proč by se mi mělo hodit něco slavnostního?“ zeptal jsem se nechápavě a zapíchl jehlu do nohavice, abych o ni zase nepřišel.  
Morifinwë na mě pohlédl, jako kdybych spadnul z višně, a pobaveně řekl: „Žiješ vůbec v tomhle městě, Macalaurë? Jsme zvaní na svatbu.“  
„Na jakou svatbu?“ optal jsem se překvapeně, naklonil se k bratrovi a odložil kalhoty vedle sebe.  
„Ty jsi vážně úplně mimo,“ pronesl Caro jaksi soucitně a zavrtěl hlavou. „Náš bratránek Nolofinwion se bude ženit.“  
Zůstal jsem na bratra zkoprněle zírat. Zřejmě si všiml mých rozpaků, ale nevyvedlo ho to z míry. Naopak se zdál být pobaven.  
„Findekáno že se bude ženit?“ vydechl jsem.  
Carnistir si významně povzdechl a znovu zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ty jsi vážně pitomec, Macalaurë. Jak by se mohl Findekáno ženit, prosím tě? Turukáno se žení!“  
Ze srdce mi spadl balvan zvíce Manwëho posvátné hory. Přesto jsem ale nevycházel z údivu. Turukáno, který málokdy řekl víc než tři slova a neustále ležel zahrabaný ve svých výkresech, že se bude ženit? Nedovedl jsem si představit, která z urozených panen by si za ženicha vybrala právě tohohle bručouna. Jak si někdo jako on vůbec může najít nevěstu? Zmatek v hlavě rostl s každou další otázkou.  
„A koho si bere?“ vypadlo ze mě nakonec.  
„Zlatovlasou Elenwë,“ oznámil mi důležitě Morifinwë a založil si ruce na prsou. „Pecka, co?“  
„Děláš si srandu?“ vykřikl jsem, až se služebnictvo zastavilo a ohlédlo.  
Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit. Elenwë byla jedna z nejkrásnějších dívek v Tirionu. Sám jsem jí často hrával pod balkónem a těšil se ze zvěstí, že se jí dvořím, protože být v přízni Elenwë znamenalo neskonalou prestiž. Snad i proto mě teď bodala jehlice žárlivosti. Elenwë byla nádherná jako květ Laurelinu a stejně zářivá. Milovala hudbu a zpěv, smála se a tančila a kamkoliv vešla, nastalo poledne. Proč se dívka tak milá a veselá zaslíbila podivínovi, jakým byl mladší Nolofinwion? Nedovedl jsem to pochopit.  
„Myslel sis na ni, co?“ zasmál se škodolibě Caro.  
„Myslel, nemyslel,“ zavrčel jsem a mávl rukou. „Ale co vidí zrovna na něm?“  
Carnistir výmluvně ohrnul ret a pokrčil rameny. Hluboce jsem si vzdychnul. Pak jsem beze slova sebral kalhoty a měl se k odchodu.  
„Kam jdeš?“ zeptal se Caro.  
„Ke švadleně,“ odpověděl jsem. „Je načase si přiznat, že na některé věci prostě nemám.“

***  
V krejčovské dílně jsem přišel na jiné myšlenky. Dívky se zdály být upřímně pobaveny líčením mého pokusu o šití a jako odbornice svého řemesla znalé se rozhodly něčemu mě přiučit.  
„Máte tu nit moc dlouho, takhle se vám bude uzlovat,“ radila první.  
„A sundejte si ten prsten,“ přidala se druhá.  
„Ale mně nepřekáží,“ namítal jsem.  
„Jenže se vám do něj bude chytat nit,“ poučovala další.  
„Vy jste šikovnější na levou ruku?“ ptala se jiná.  
„Nejsem,“ odvětil jsem a divil se, jak na to přišla.  
„Tak to šijte zprava doleva, ať si to můžete líp přidržovat.“  
Asi po hodině jsem doznal, že jsem o šití nikdy nic nevěděl a zřejmě nikdy ani vědět nebudu. Zdálo se mi, že je to posvátné ženské tajemství, do nějž nemám předpoklady proniknout a mělo by to tak nejspíš i zůstat. Dívky se smály, vesele štěbetaly, obletovaly mě s látkami a krejčovskými metry jako hejno pestrých ptáčků a do toho jaksi mimoděk vznikaly moje nové šaty. Vybral jsem si stříbrnou a modrou. Modrá mi prý jde k očím.  
Domluvil jsem se na další zkoušku. Nebude to prý hned, mají toho hodně. Chápal jsem. Svatba Finwëho vnuka byla výjimečná událost. Turukáno byl tedy první z nás. Zas se mi zdálo, že děti otcových bratrů jsou jaksi lepší než my, vzornější, poslušnější, ctící smysl pro povinnost. Museli jsme být pro Finwëho zklamáním. Nebylo neznámo, že si vždycky přál mnoho dětí a velkou rodinu. A my se neženili. Vytvářeli jsme možná mnoho krásy a umění, ale nikdo z nás dosud nezplodil syny.  
Od Maitima a Findekána už to nikdo nečekal. Jejich vztah byl tím druhem tajemství, o kterém sice všichni vědí, ale nikdo o něm nemluví. Takže byla řada na mně. A já dosud nepoznal děvče, které by se dotklo mojí duše. Obdivoval jsem dívčí krásu, jistě, ale byl to tentýž obdiv, jaký jsem věnoval šperkům nebo obrazům. Čas od času jsem zálibně pohlédl i na hezkého mladíka, ale opět se nenašel žádný, který by ve mně vyvolal jakýkoliv hlubší cit. Často jsem přemítal, zdali jsem vůbec schopen té velké lásky, o níž všichni mluví, ale já ji doteď nepoznal.  
Ztracen v takových myšlenkách jsem dorazil domů. Uvítal mě křik. Celý dům byl vzhůru nohama. Pídil jsem se po tom, co se děje, ale služky jenom krčily rameny.  
„Ani tam nechoď,“ řekl mi místo pozdravu Tyelkormo, kterého jsem potkal u jídelny.  
„Co se stalo?“ optal jsem se.  
„Otec odmítl Nolofinwëho pozvání na tu svatbu. A matka se mu to snaží rozmluvit.“  
„Co mu zase přelítlo přes nos?“ zeptal se Nelyo, který zjevně právě odněkud dorazil, a pohodil hlavou směrem ke dveřím.  
Fëanáro zařval: „Nepůjdu nikam, kde se roztahují ti dva zrádci! A nezajímá mě, že jsou to synové mého otce!“  
Turko pokrčil rameny. Nikdo z nás to úplně nechápal. Matka něco řekla, ale bylo to příliš potichu, než abychom rozuměli slovům.  
„A to že kovají meče a kalí kopí, nic neznamená?!“ vykřikl otec a zřejmě převrátil židli.  
„Jsou to tví bratři, pro lásku Valar!“ zvolala Nerdanel.  
Pohlédl jsem z Turkovy tváře do Nelyovy a zpět. Přišla dvojčata přivolána křikem. Tvářila se stejně zmateně jako my.  
„Asi na žádnou svatbu nepůjdeme,“ vysvětlil jsem šeptem.  
Opět se ozval Fëanárův křik: „Nenechám se od nich vyhnat z Túny! Jestli si myslí, že mě zastraší zbraněmi, tak já mám pro ně odpověď!“  
Dveře se rozlétly. Otec z nich vyšel a zamračeně si nás prohlížel. Bylo mi stydno, že posloucháme za dveřmi.  
„Kde jsou Curufinwë a Morifinwë?“ zeptal se Fëanáro naprosto klidným hlasem, ze kterého odkapával děs.  
„Nevím,“ odvětil Maitimo.  
„Tak je sežeňte,“ rozkázal otec. „Dostanete nové zbroje a štíty s mou hvězdou. A meče. A budete je nosit hrdě. A na tu svatbu vám zakazuji jít. Kdo to poruší, už není můj syn.“  
S tím se sebral a odešel. Stáli jsme mlčky. Jestli to všechno byla pravda a Nolofinwë a Arafinwë vyráběli zbraně, nevěštilo to nic dobrého. Když jsem se vzpamatoval, vyrazil jsem za matkou. Seděla na podlaze mezi rozbitým nádobím a plakala. Klekl jsem k ní a pevně ji objal.  
„Moc mě to mrzí,“ štkala a já netušil, o čem hovoří.  
„To bude v pořádku, mami,“ uklidňoval jsem ji. „Vždyť to znáš.“  
„Mohli jste mít krásné nové šaty,“ vzlykala, „a teď, nebožáčci moji, dostanete brnění.“  
Pevně jsem ji sevřel a konejšil ji jako dítě. Plakala dlouho. Pak mě zavolali bratři. Musel jsem jít.

***  
Dostal jsem přilbici s rudým chocholem. Na štítu bylo znamení otcova domu a na varkoč vyšili hvězdu s osmi ostrými hroty. Potkával jsem teď mnoho ozbrojených Noldor; nosili na štítech znamení rodin, které spolu soupeřily. S bratranci jsme měli zakázáno promluvit.  
Náš život se změnil od základu. Nelyafinwë si rychle osvojil techniky boje a trénoval s dvojčaty šerm. I já jsem odložil harfu a učil se ovládat svůj meč a kopí. V ulicích Tirionu houstla nenávist. Nejvíce tím trpěli Maitimo a Findekáno. Scházeli se tajně a my všichni jsme je kryli. Přistihl jsem se, že jim vlastně závidím. Toužil jsem po lásce, která by byla silnější než všechno to šílenství okolo. Záviděl jsem teď všem, kdo měli někoho, o koho se mohli opřít. Nikdy jsem si nepřipadal tak osamělý. Snad proto jsem se rozhodl tajně vyhledat Turukána. Zatoužil jsem pohovořit si s ním, popřát mu štěstí a potěšit se pohledem na jeho krásnou paní.  
Vyšel jsem z domu v přestrojení a neozbrojen. Nikdo si mě nevšímal. Všichni teď byli příliš posedlí sami sebou, než aby věnovali pozornost osamělému chodci. Pokládal jsem si otázku, kde se najednou vzala všechna ta pýcha a nedůvěra, ale ve skutečnosti jsem nechtěl znát odpověď. Pravda mě děsila.  
Bratránek s manželkou mě přijali vlídně, ale přesto jsem v jejich chování rozpoznal jakýsi obezřetný odstup.  
„Co přivádí Fëanárova syna do mého domu?“ ptal se Turukáno, když jsme usedli ke stolu. Tak složitou větu jsem od něj jaktěživ neslyšel.  
„Přišel jsem se omluvit, že jsem nepřišel na vaši svatbu,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě.  
„To jsi udělal moc velkou chybu, Macalaurë,“ zasmála se Elenwë. „Přišel jsi o tu nejlepší kančí paštiku v Ardě.“  
Bratranec přikývl. Jeho žena se mi pak nejspíš rozhodla vymluvit díru do hlavy za ně za oba, ale nehněval jsem se na ni. Popisovala mi vše tak barvitě, že jsem to málem viděl před očima. Musela to být úžasná slavnost a já velmi litoval, že jsem tam nemohl být.  
„Víte, co mi ale nejde na rozum?“ skočil jsem Elenwë do řeči, když se nadechovala k další větě. „Jak jste se zrovna vy dva dali dohromady.“ Otázku jsem směřoval spíše k bratranci, protože jsem v skrytu duše doufal, že mi odpoví on a bude to krátké a výstižné.  
„To ti vysvětlí lépe Turukáno,“ řekla Elenwë a stiskla manželovi ruku. Znělo to jako zpívané kouzlo.  
„Víš, bratranče,“ začal Nolofinwion, „Mnoho jsem přemýšlel. A přišlo mi rozumné se oženit.“  
„Rozumné?“ zopakoval jsem to slovo, které jsem si s manželstvím doposud nespojoval.  
Turukáno pokýval hlavou.  
„Víš, Nolofinwë si moc přál vnouče a můj švagr Findekáno mu ho nedá,“ vložila se do hovoru Elenwë.  
„To nejspíš ne,“ přizvukoval jsem.  
„Myslel jsem, že když do rodiny přijde dítě, vztahy se urovnají,“ pokračoval Turukáno. „Když se narodila ta vaše dvojčata, bylo na chvíli všechno v pohodě.“  
„Na chvíli. Teď otec ková meče,“ řekl jsem.  
„I ten můj,“ dodal Turukáno.  
„Takže jste se rozhodli vzít kvůli tomu, aby byl v Tirionu klid?“ ujišťoval jsem se.  
„Ano,“ potvrdil mi bratranec.  
Pohlédl jsem na Elenwë. Vyzařoval z ní spokojený klid. Turukánův motiv jsem chápal, i když jsem s ním nesouhlasil, ale co k tomu sňatku vedlo ji?  
Jako by mi snad četla myšlenky, vysvětlila mi: „Vždycky se o mě zajímalo mnoho mužů. Byla jsem z toho unavená. Turukáno za mnou přišel a požádal mě o ruku. Slíbil mi, že se o mě postará a bude na mě hodný. V tu chvíli to bylo všechno, co jsem potřebovala.“  
„A co láska?“ optal jsem se jaksi naivně a připadal si jako hlupák.  
„Ta přijde,“ řekl klidně bratranec.  
„Nebo už možná přišla,“ zašvitořila Elenwë a věnovala Turukánovi sladký úsměv.  
A mně se najednou zdálo, že jsou to ti nejrozumnější elfové, které jsem kdy potkal. Zatímco se Noldor přeli ve svých žabomyších válkách, tihle dva čekali na lásku. Nebo už ji možná měli. Jak ubozí jsme byli my ostatní, když jsme se oblékali do kroužkových košil a učili se zabíjet, místo toho, abychom se ženili, měli děti a byli jednoduše šťastni. Ale semeno, které zasela pýcha, už vzklíčilo a jeho kořeny byly hluboké. Nic už je nemohlo vyrvat z našich srdcí. Jednou jsem oblékl zbroj a nasadil přilbici a již pro mě nebylo cesty zpět.


	9. Vítr změn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Klišé:** Náhodná setkání
> 
> **Shrnutí:** Maglor konečně poznává dívku svého života, ale má jeho láska vůbec nějakou naději?

Seděl jsem v knihovně a upřeně pozoroval prázdný list papíru. Slova nepřicházela a hlavou se honily podivné myšlenky bez tvaru a barvy, které jsem nedokázal uchopit. Zaslechl jsem těžké kroky a tiché řinčení kovu; to přicházel Maitimo nesa svou přilbici pod paží. Ohlédl jsem se a střetl se očima s jeho pohledem.  
„Co píšeš?“ zeptal se prostě, došel až ke mně a začal si odepínat části zbroje.  
„Nic,“ odpověděl jsem a pokrčil rameny.  
Složil na zem nárameníky a naklonil se nade mě. Cop se mu svezl po rameni a stočil se na mém stole jako jedovatý had. Odložil jsem pero; inkoust na něm už stejně dávno zaschnul.  
„No to vidím,“ pronesl pobaveně, opřel se bokem o hranu stolu a založil si ruce na prsou. „Pojď za námi ven. Dvojčata mají nové meče. Měl bys je s tím vidět. Je to jako požár. Turko byl dole ani ne za minutu.“  
Zhluboka jsem si vzdychl. Nelyo mi drcnul do ramene, snad aby mi dodal trochu dobré nálady.  
„Sedíš tu hodiny, přemýšlíš nad nesmrtelností chrousta a nenapsal jsi ještě ani čárku. Pojď za námi ven, Kano. Trocha pohybu ti jenom prospěje.“  
„Vzpomínám na doby, kdy se tu bojovalo hráběmi a košťaty,“ řekl jsem smutně a položil bratrovi ruku na předloktí.  
„Nech si ty chmury, kazíš nám morálku,“ zasmál se Nelyafinwë.  
„Přemýšlel jsi někdy, proč tohle všechno děláme?“  
Maitimo odepjal pás s mečem, položil jej na stůl a posadil se na desku. Pohotově jsem odhrnul papíry, ještě než stačil dosednout.  
„Protože jsme synové korunního prince Noldor, musíme chránit jeho poklady, zejména pak silmarily, což je největší dílo Eldar, a bránit si přízeň Finwëho Noldórana, kterou si chtějí přivlastnit otcovi nevlastní bratři,“ přednesl Nelyo jako básničku.  
„Mluvíš jako Fëanáro,“ zavrčel jsem.  
„Protože říkám pravdu,“ odvětil Maitimo a povzbudivě povytáhl obočí.  
Zadíval jsem se z okna. Zlaté světlo pronikalo do místnosti v širokých pruzích. Venku kvetly stromy a zpívali ptáci. Zamýšlel jsem se nad tím, jak mě vždy těšilo pozorovat věci, co rostou. Rád jsem sázel květiny a sklízel jablka. Rád jsem si hrál s dětmi. Těšilo mě tvořit a schraňovat kolem sebe hezké věci. V tom všem jsem viděl bohatství.  
„Nad čím zase přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se Nelyo.  
„Nad tím, že je správné bojovat, pokud ochraňujeme něco, co je nám drahé, něco, co je důležité.“  
„Ale to přece děláme, ne?“  
„Nejsem si tím jistý,“ řekl jsem. „Možná že to důležité spíš ničíme.“  
„Nesmysl,“ prohodil bezstarostně Maitimo, seskočil ze stolu, vzal mě za ruce a donutil mě vstát. „Jdeme ven, bratříčku. Jsi bledý. Ambarussar už ti vrátí barvu.“  
Nedokázal jsem protestovat. Maitimo posbíral kusy brnění a naložil mi je do náruče. Místy bylo pomačkané. Nebylo těžké, ale věděl jsem, že otec už pracuje na dalším. Bude lehoučké jako pírko a mnohem pevnější. Bude jako druhá kůže, ani nepoznáte, že ho máte, říkal. Neměl jsem důvod mu nevěřit. Věděl jsem, že jakmile si něco umane, dokáže to, i kdyby měl obrátit svět vzhůru nohama a proměnit den v noc.  
Dvojčata trénovala se štíty a meči, vedle nich Turko a Caro cvičili s kopím. Atarinkë byl nejspíše s otcem v jeho nové tajné kovárně.  
„Máš nového sluhu, Nelyo?“ zasmál se Morifnwë, když mě spatřil, jak nesu kusy Maitimovy zbroje.  
„Sršíš vtipem, Carnistire,“ zasmál se Russandol. „Ale on tě ten humor přejde, až budeš rýt hubou v zemi.“  
„Na dýky mě nedáš!“ chvástal se Caro opíraje se o kopí. „Chceš se vsadit?“  
Složil jsem Nelyovu zbroj vedle cvičných terčů a pídil se po své. V kolonádě, kde dříve stávaly sochy, byly teď stojany se štíty a meči. Jedno umění jsme vyměnili za druhé. Našel jsem brnění a oblékl je. Lesklo se jako velký šperk. Bylo překrásné, ale přesto mě tížilo. Cítil jsem, že jej oblékám a rvu si tím duši z těla.  
„Macalaurë!“ zavolal na mě Telufinwë a zamával mečem. Čepel se zaskvěla ve světle, odrazila rudou barvu bratrových vlasů a nakrátko mě oslepila.  
Zarazil jsem se a chvíli na něj hleděl. Kdy vůbec dvojčata stačila dospět? Zdálo se mi to jako včera, kdy Telu zahučel do potoka. Vzdychl jsem si a donutil se k úsměvu.  
„Zdržuješ!“ popoháněl mě Pityo.  
Vybral jsem si meč a štít. Věděl jsem, že proti Ambarussar nemám šanci, ale byl jsem pevně rozhodnut nevzdávat se před bojem. Nakonec mě dvojčata ale docela šetřila, takže jsem nebyl potupně poražen dříve než za pět minut. Pravdou ovšem bylo, že jsem v pohybu a soustředění zapomněl na všechny chmury a pochyby. Konat bylo snadnější než přemýšlet, bojovat bylo snadnější než tvořit.

***  
Večer jsem zatoužil uniknout z domu a strávit pár chvil o samotě. Šel jsem se projít. Bloumal jsem bezcílně ulicemi, občas zaslechl útržek rozhovoru nebo zahlédl někoho z Nolofinwëho domu. Dřív bych je zdravil. Teď to byli nepřátelé a nebylo radno s nimi mluvit.  
Došel jsem ztracen v myšlenkách až na malé náměstí, v jehož středu stála studna. To místo mi nebylo moc povědomé. Rozhlížel jsem se a zkoušel si vzpomenout, kudy se dát, když jsem náhle do někoho vrazil.  
Byla to dívka. Lekla se zřejmě víc než já, pustila vědro a zlila sebe i mě ledovou vodou. Odskočil jsem od ní a zcela instinktivně sáhl po meči. Samotného mě to vyděsilo.  
„Tak ti tedy pěkně děkuji, princi,“ řekla nasupeně a marně se snažila urovnat si mokrou sukni. „Teď mě zabiješ, protože jsem ti vstoupila do cesty?“  
Zmateně jsem pohlédl na svůj levý bok, kde ruka stále ještě spočívala na jílci. Zasunul jsem povytaženou zbraň zpátky do pochvy tak prudce, až to cvaklo. Musel jsem se tvářit jako naprostý pitomec, protože děvče se rozesmálo.  
„Omlouvám se,“ vypadlo ze mě.  
„Omluva se přijímá,“ pronesla dívka.  
Pohlédl jsem na vědro, které se mezitím odkutálelo po dlažbě zpátky ke studni. Pak jsem se znovu podíval na dívku. Stála hrdě v louži vody a pobaveně si mě prohlížela. Měla prostý účes a téměř žádné šperky, ale krajka na šatech byla jemná jako pavučina. Určitě byla z lepší rodiny.  
„Neznám tě,“ řekl jsem po chvíli.  
„Znal bys mě, kdyby sis dohlédl dál než na špičku nosu, Kanafinwë,“ odvětila a vykročila pro vědro.  
Chvíli jsem stál jako opařený, ale pak jsem ji doběhl. Nabrala vodu ze studny a vyšla svým směrem. Nevypadalo to, že bych ji ještě zajímal. Ovšem ona zajímala mě.  
„Kdo jsi?“ ptal jsem se.  
Místo odpovědi mi vrazila vědro. Bylo vcelku těžké a já se divil, kde se v těch křehkých pažích bere tolik síly. Šla velmi rychle, málem jsem za ní musel popobíhat, ale přesto měla velmi ladný krok. Sledoval jsem, jak se jí boky vlní pod stříbřitou látkou promáčených šatů. Černé vlasy splývaly do půli zad jako vodopád tmy.  
Zastavila se. Bylo to tak náhlé, že jsem do ní opět málem narazil. Vzhlédl jsem a zjistil, že stojíme před Rúmilovým domem.  
„Proč jsme zastavili?“ zeptal jsem se a poškrabal se za uchem, jelikož jsem se cítil velmi hloupě.  
„Protože tady bydlím,“ odvětila se smíchem.  
„Ty jsi…“  
„Nieninquë,“ řekla, vytrhla mi vědro a vystoupila na schody. „A ty bys měl jít taky domů. Nebo ti zrezne to parádní brnění.“  
Nezmohl jsem se na slovo. Naštěstí nečekala odpověď a zmizela v domě. Stál jsem na ulici jako pitomec a zíral tam, kde jsem tušil její okna. Byla to tedy Rúmilova dcera? Ta nejmladší? Nechápal jsem, jak bylo možné, že jsem si nikdy předtím nevšiml, jak je přenádherná. Kdybych neměl mokré kalhoty, zůstal bych tam nejspíš celou noc. Pak jsem ovšem shledal, že to děvče mělo pravdu a odebral se k otcovskému domu.

***  
Na večeři jsem přišel pozdě. Otec byl naštěstí zaujat živou rozpravou s Maitimem a Carnistirem a na mé zdržení pramálo dbal. Matka mi věnovala ustaraný pohled. Mě ovšem netrápilo nic. Připadal jsem si jako v růžovém snu. Cosi jsem snědl. Bylo to chutné, ale netušil jsem, co vlastně jím. Kdyby mi místo vína nalili vodu, patrně bych to nepoznal. Vše mi chutnalo sladce, vzduch okolo omamně voněl a světlo lamp mi připadalo jako hedvábná mlha.  
„Kanafinwë!“  
Zaslechl jsem své jméno a trhnul sebou. Rozhlédl jsem se po bratrech a nebyl si jist, který z nich na mě promluvil.  
„Tak co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se Turko.  
„Myslím o čem?“ podivil jsem se.  
„Říkal jsem ti, že vůbec neposlouchá!“ vykřikl Caro.  
Fëanáro udeřil dlaní do stolu a zjednal si klid.  
„Já bych šel,“ oznámil klidně Atarinkë. „Už mě nebaví, že tu skáčeme, jak Valar pískají a o všem se s nimi musíme radit. Tohle není žádný blažený život ale nevolnictví.“  
„Tak!“ přizvukoval Tyelkormo. „Nalákali nás sem, aby nás tu měli hezky pod kontrolou a Středozem mohli dát lidem.“  
„Dát komu?“ optal jsem se, protože jsem stále nechápal, o čem je řeč.  
„Macalaurë vždycky všecko ví jako poslední,“ zvolal Morifinwë a zašermoval vidličkou.  
„To nám Valar jaksi zapomněli říct, víš?“ pokračoval Turko. „Přijdou Druhorozené děti, smrtelní lidé, miláčci Ilúvatara. A my bychom jim asi překáželi.“  
„Cože?“ vydechl jsem.  
„Vyzradil to Melkor a není důvod mu nevěřit,“ řekl Maitimo.  
„Tak s tím opatrně!“ křikl otec. „Já té kryse Melkorovi nevěřím ani nos mezi očima, aby bylo jasno. Moc lačně hledí na moje klenoty.“  
„Ale s tím, že se Nolofinwë a Arafinwë proti tobě radí, s tím měl pravdu,“ oponoval Nelyo. „Findekáno říkal, že…“  
„Findekáno mě nezajímá!“ vykřikl Fëanáro. „A tebe taky nezajímá! Kolikrát to mám opakovat?!“  
Maitimo zbledl, uhnul pohledem a skousl si ret.  
„Nemůžete toho nechat aspoň u večeře?“ ozvala se matka.  
Otec něco zavrčel, ale poslechl a pustil se do jídla. Bratři ztichli, jen dvojčata si cosi šeptala. Pocítil jsem v útrobách pocit velmi podobný strachu. Jakási úzkostná nejistota mě zvedala ze židle; toužil jsem odsud prchnout a znovu volně dýchat, zapomenout na vše, co jsem u stolu slyšel. Chtěl jsem být zpátky u studny s Nieninquë.  
Dojedl jsem, omluvil se a šel si lehnout vymlouvaje se na únavu. Přesto jsem celou noc oka nezamhouřil. Hleděl jsem do stropu a pozoroval stíny větví, jak se míhají na klenbách. Venku foukal prudký vítr a já z něho cítil, že se Manwë hněvá.

***  
Pohladil jsem struny harfy a zahrál pár tónů. Melodie se vynořila odnikud. Zdálo se, že mi prýští přímo ze srdce. Byla hravá a veselá, a přesto v ní zazníval jakýsi vzdálený smutek, který ji činil ještě krásnější. Slova se dostavila záhy.

_Zdál se mi sen, že tvé nebe_  
zrodilo dvě hvězdy jasné,  
svit jejich hřeje i zebe,  
jsou to tvoje oči krásné. 

_Zdál se mi sen, že ty oči_  
v hladině se odrazily,  
v meandrech duše se točí,  
krásnější než silmarily. 

„Pro koho je? Zas pro všechny a pro nikoho?“ zeptala se matka, která vstoupila do sálu přivábena hudbou. „Jen ji nezpívej před otcem, urazil by se.“  
Usmál jsem se a sklopil zrak. Cítil jsem, jak mi tváře polévá ruměnec.  
„Tentokrát někomu patří,“ přiznal jsem.  
Nerdanel se zářivě usmála. Mnoho dní jsem neviděl, že by se byla usmívala.  
„Dlouho jsem tě neslyšela hrát.“  
„Měl jsem na práci jiné věci,“ řekl jsem a pokrčil rameny.  
„Takhle se mi líbíš víc.“  
Vstal jsem a nabídl jí své místo.  
„Odcházíš?“ zeptala se.  
„Jdu navštívit Rúmila,“ vysvětlil jsem.  
„Rúmila?“ podivila se.  
„No, ne tak docela Rúmila,“ zasmál jsem se, protože mi došlo, jak to asi vyznělo.  
Přistoupila ke mně a pohladila mě po tváři. Měla studenou ruku. Zdálo se mi, že jí přibylo pár vrásek.  
„Ta píseň je krásná,“ řekla.  
„Ne krásnější než Nieninquë,“ odvětil jsem a měl se k odchodu.

***  
Kráčel jsem městem a měl jsem pocit, že mi celé patří. Měl jsem lehký krok a chvílemi se mi zdálo, že se prostě stačí odrazit a vzlétnu jako pták. Vítr mi čechral vlasy, nastavoval jsem mu tvář a nechal se hladit. Na mě se Manwë nehněval. Aspoň ne teď.  
Rúmila jsem doma nezastihl. Pohovořil jsem s jeho ženou. Byla trochu překvapená, ale ne nemile. Poslala mě do zahrady, Nieninquë prý vyšívá.  
„Jdeš mě zase polít?“ řekla místo pozdravu, aniž by zvedla pohled od práce.  
„Spíš jsem přišel…“ začal jsem větu, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že vůbec netuším, proč jsem tady.  
„Taky jsi mohl přiletět,“ zasmála se, zapíchla jehlu do výšivky a odložila ji stranou. Pak teprve na mě pohlédla.  
Podlomila se mi kolena, ale duchapřítomně jsem se zachytil stromu. Doufal jsem, že si toho nevšimla.  
„Chtěl jsem tě zase vidět,“ vypravil jsem ze sebe.  
„Vážně?“ protáhla s přehnanou vážností a naklonila hlavu.  
„Mám pro tebe píseň,“ pokračoval jsem.  
Cítil jsem, jak se mi hrne krev do hlavy. Abych potlačil nervozitu, zastrčil jsem si vlasy za ucho. Až po chvilce mi došlo, že jsem si tím zkazil účes, protože ten pramen tam měl být. Nieninquë se zasmála.  
„A zazpíváš mi ji tedy?“ ptala se rozzářená smíchem.  
„Já to asi nedovedu,“ přiznal jsem se.  
Připadal jsem si jako idiot. Zapomněl jsem slova i melodii a nesvedl jsem nic jiného než zbožně hledět na její malý nos.  
„Lhali mi, když mi říkali, že jsi největší pěvec mezi Noldor?“  
„Jsem ten největší pitomec mezi Noldor!“ zvolal jsem a padl před ní na kolena.  
Vztáhla ke mně ruku, pohladila mi ucho a vytáhla pramen vlasů, který jsem za něj tak neprozřetelně zastrčil.  
„Jsi moc krásný pitomec, Macalaurë,“ zašeptala hledíc mi do očí.  
„Nieninquë,“ vydechl jsem, vzal její ruku a přitiskl si ji ke rtům.  
Nevím, jak dlouho jsme se na sebe jenom dívali. Čas plynul okolo nás, ale my ho nevnímali. Chtěl jsem ji políbit, ale nenašel jsem odvahu odtrhnout oči od její překrásné tváře. Laurelin pohasl a nastala doba Telperionu.  
„Musím už jít,“ řekla znenadání.  
„Taky musím jít,“ zašeptal jsem omámeně a chvíli mi trvalo, než mi došel význam těch slov. Nechtěl jsem se ještě loučit.  
„Přijdeš zítra?“ zeptala se.  
„Přijdu,“ slíbil jsem.

***  
Když jsem dorazil domů, otec tam nebyl. Finwë se prý doslechl, že Fëanáro pobuřuje proti Valar a svolal všechny své pány k poradě. Nevím, co přesně se tam dělo, ale později vešlo do obecného povědomí, že Curufinwë tasil meč na svého bratra Nolofinwëho a vyhrožoval mu smrtí.  
Nepřišel jsem za Nieninquë. Otec byl souzen v branách Valmaru a třebaže byla odhalena Melkorova zloba, ani Fëanáro nebyl bez viny. Mandos ho vyhnal na dvanáct let z Túny a my šli s ním. Vzali jsme, co jsme měli a odtáhli z Tirionu jako zpráskaní psi.  
A tehdy se něco ve mně zlomilo. Pocítil jsem na ramenou tíži osudu a věděl, že doba, kdy jsme byli šťastní, mladí a neklidní, je nenávratně pryč. Zahubil jsem v sobě lásku a naplnil si srdce záští, protože nenávidět bolelo méně než milovat.  
Spáchal jsem později mnoho zlých skutků a zmařil mnoho životů, ale to už je zase jiný příběh.


End file.
